Future of Non Existance
by Captaintjf
Summary: The daughter of James T Kirk was transported into the new time with Spock and must face a future where she does not exist yet. But that does not mean she does not want to know the man who would be her father, and the man who would be her mate far into the future. I do not own Star Trek I only owe Amelia Kirk Rodgers and any other OC's that peek up
1. Chapter 1

The Future of Non Existence

Chapter 1

Amelia Kirk Rodgers would be the first to admit that she had a long and prosperful life at 120. She had been a Science officer in Star Fleet, then a JAG lawyer, then an Ambassador, even having a hand in the negations with the Klingon Peace Treaty. She had also been blessed with two long marriages, her first of 40 years that had been blessed with 5 children. The second to a very old friend and colleague Spock for going on 29 years. They had both given up on explaining to people how a friendship of several decades, shared grief, shared experiences, turned into love and marriage. Both her children and his had blessed the marriage and had supported it. They both had buried spouses, and had mourned the death of her father, and working together again it just occurred. But since Nero had sent there ship back in time and made Spock watch the destruction of Vulcan, her thoughts could not help but stray to the fact that she may not exist in this time. It really did not bother her, an Amelia Kirk would have different experiences, different life then she had in her time. But she could not help but wonder what this young James Kirk was like.

"_It is illogical, wife," _the voice in her head told her interrupting her thoughts.

She turned her head and looked at the older man who hadn't looked up from his PADD. "_I am human, husband, I do illogical. If we are going to argue about this again, we are going to speak, not do it in our heads," she told him. _Amelia knew how to bide her time with an argument with her mate. She had known him since she was 14, she knew that this was weighing on him.

Spock turned and looked at her. "What good would it do? You can not go in and introduce yourself to this James Kirk," he told her.

Amelia smiled remembering the look on James Kirk's the face she informed him he had a daughter. "Oh come on Spock, can't you imagine the look on his face?" she teased. "Hello, I'm your other self's daughter and I'm over 100 and I probably don't or won't exist in this time period, but I thought I'd let you know," she told him. "I'll just make sure that Bones is behind him this time," she said with a laugh.

"We both have agreed that the less interference we have with this timeline the better, they are not the same people as we were. They must find there own way," Spock told her as he went to sit on the couch by her.

"Said the man who exists in this timeline," she answered solemnly as she touched his face. "It's not like I am going to go find my mother drag her on board the Enterprise and say OK you two go have a three week affair and create me," she said as she kissed him. "They were my family too, husband, including the younger you. I am curious, that is all. I do not need your permission, I am not asking for it. I am asking for your blessing, Adun."

Spock touched her face. "You are your father's daughter, thinking with your heart and not your head," he told her.

"Once again, I'm human, I tend to do that," she informed him touching her head to his. "I know that ship as well as anyone, I speak fluent Klingon, and I am an Ambassador, so this would not be a stretch."

"You are doing this because of your last interaction with him," he told his wife not moving.

"Perhaps, but as you have pointed out this is not the same James Kirk. You know you are going to help me, so why are you being so stubborn," she said with a smile.

"If I could have said no to you, Amelia, we would never have mated," he teased her. "You will have to drop the use of Kirk."

She nodded. "I will use Rodgers," she answered. "Thank you."

"Thanking me is illogical, since I do not agree with it," he told his wife. "I will contact the Enterprise."

"It won't be to long, husband. A quick interaction, nothing to worry about," she said as she grinned.

Spock looked at her. "You are a Kirk, there is plenty to worry about," he answered as he touched her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH OH I have followers! Happy me! Please review it makes me happy! **

**So wondering what the last interaction between Amelia and Old Kirk? Me too! So a bit of a flashback. And there will be interaction between her and the new Kahn-later on only because I LOVE Kahn**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 2

_Amelia Rodgers sat in the quarters she was assigned looking over paperwork and didn't even bother looking up when the doors swished open. "Have you ever heard of ringing the bell and not using the over riding feature Admiral?" she asked._

"_How can you come on board this ship and go to defend a peace treaty with….those bastards that killed your brother?" the man asked._

_The young woman raised her hazel eyes to meet the hazel eyes of the man who spoke. "It's my job, Admiral."_

"_You could have refused," he told her._

_Of all the ships in the galaxy that had to be part of this it had to be the Enterprise and James Kirk had to be in command. She rubbed her temple as she took a breath. "I happen to agree with what I'm doing, other wise I wouldn't be doing it. You know we don't have to agree with the others' position, we are still family."_

"_My daughter wouldn't defend those bastards entry into the Federation," Kirk told her._

_Amelia stood up. "I don't have to agree with you in everything that I do," she informed him. "I am my own person, that's what a parent wants from there children, to form ideas and opinion's of there own. Does it still piss you off that I left Fleet to be a lawyer? That the daughter of the great James T. Kirk is an Ambassador of Peace?"_

_The doors switched open as a man in his forty's entered. "Admiral Kirk….what are you doing here?" he asked._

"_He broke in," Amelia told her husband. "Trying to get me to drop my position on the Klingon's joining the Federation," she told him._

_Travis Rodgers turned and looked at his father in law. "Sir, I must ask that you leave. I have just talked with Fleet, I am taking the lead on this because of Amelia's connection to you. Any problem that you have will have to go through me," he said as he walked to the door. "And the next time you use the override code to enter my quarters, Admiral or not, I will have Security take action and put a report in." _

Present Day-

"_You are in deep thought," Spock told his wife as he joined her in bed._

"Just thinking husband," Amelia answered as she looked up from her PADD. "You contacted the Enterprise," she stated rather then ask.

"I told you that I would," he answered. "I know that repeating my objections would not help," Spock said as he touched her face.

"But you are going to, and it is noted. I will take every precaution for them not to know my real relationship to the Captain," Amelia answered. "But if I can be some assistance, I feel that I must," she answered as she kissed his hand. "They do not have the experience that you and the original crew had. You did not mention our relationship?"

"I did not think it was logical," Spock answered. "But they may ask," he told her.

Amelia nodded. "It is certain that they will. All I have to say is that we have been friends and colleagues for a long time. It will not be a lie, and if anyone asks if I served on the Enterprise before, I can answer that I did briefly. Once again it would not be a lie."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You do not think that they will drop it at that do you?"

Amelia smiled as she kissed his hand again. "You mean that the younger Spock will not drop it," she responded. "You forget I have had a lot of experience at learning to deal with you," she told him as she turned to face him. "It will be…fascinating…to watch the relationship that young Spock has with Uhura."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that we never had a relationship in my time, do you not?"

Amelia laughed. "I know and I am not implying that I am going to be jealous, talk about being illogical. I am quite aware that this is a different Spock, as it is a different Uhura," she answered as she kissed him. "It will be fine."

"You do know that you are important to me, and that I am very thankful that you are here with me Aduna," Spock told her as he kissed her.

Amelia nodded. "I know Adun, and I am glad to be here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**OH I see more reviews. Squeels in delight! OK so I debated long and hard about how I was introducing her into the story, decided since, based on conversations Amelia has had with Older Spock (and I refuse to call him Prime Spock) that she didn't make her presence known in the first one, I'm just throwing her into the fire with John Harrison/Kahn. **

**Also, though I love Checkov, this young version as Chief Engeneer had me look at my teen age son and go thinking yeah I'd be leaving the ship right now. So, since I need to introduce Amelia's mother (yes both Carol Marcus and her mother aboard, fun right?) decided she's acting as Chief Engeneer. Also, since I'm going to be having the young Amelia finding Botany Bay instead of Chekov, this will be much more fun, right?**

**Review please! Makes me aware if I am doing good!** **Or bad, but hopefully good**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 3

Amelia Kirk Rodgers took off her glasses and put the PADD away and grabbed her bag as she stepped off the shuttle. She had familiarized herself with what had happened in London and John Harrison's information. The name did not sound familiar, and she could not get a picture of him. She smiled to herself as she heard the Scottish accent and heard him yelling to at the young version of the Captain.

"You're not giving me much of a choice," the Scottish man said.

"Will you just make an exception and sign…" she heard the Captain said.

"Do you accept my resignation or not?" Scotty demanded.

"I do!I are relieved, Mr. Scott," The Captain informed him.

Amelia took a breath, as she crossed her arms, basically keeping herself grounded to the spot and not interrupt. "They have to find there own way," she heard her Spock's voice say.

"Jim, for the love of God, do not use those torpedo's!" Scotty said as he turned and passed her.

Amelia took a breath as she made herself not reach out and pat her friends arm. "Captain Kirk?" she called. "Ambassador Rogers," she introduced her self as he turned around. She caught herself catching her breath, she had not known this young of a Captain Kirk. She found herself staring at the spitting of image of her oldest son at his Starfleet graduation.

"Ambassador you picked a hell of time to visit," the Captain told her. "A moment please, I have to replace my Chief Engineer," he said as he walked up to a young woman in Engineering red. "Lt you've been working with Scotty, you know the Enterprise's engines."

The woman looked at him. "I have Captain, but I don't agree with signing for those torpedo's any more then Mr. Scott did."

"Lt. Walker are you telling me that you are going to give me your resignation also? Am I going to have to put Chekov in charge of my engines?" he asked.

Amelia's head shot up at the name and looked at the woman. She had never seen her parent's together, and the fact that her mother was Science and not engineering in her time line, things had changed. There may be hope of her existence in this time line yet.

"God forbid you put that child in charge of my engine's Captain," the woman with long brown hair answered. "Jim I don't agree with it, but I'll sign for it."

Jim squeezed her arm. "Thank you Jen, I would have hated to ask Chekov," he said as he joined Amelia. "You really shouldn't be here, right now, we are in the middle of a crisis Ambassador."

Amelia nodded as she followed him. "A crisis that is taking you into the Klingon home world," she said as she got on the turbo lift. "I familiarized myself with what was known on the way over," she told him.

"That is supposed to be classified," the Captain said as he turned and faced her.

Amelia smiled, which showed the wrinkles in her face. "Ah Captain, being from another time line does have it's advantages when it comes to knowing codes," she answered. "Since I speak fluent Klingon Captain, I can be of use."

Kirk looked at her. "If you think I am going to take a woman…of your…" he said as he hesitated.

"Captain, I'd chose my next words carefully," she warned him. God she forgot how irritating her father could be.

Kirk looked at her. "Advanced age," he simply said.

"That was not carefully chosen words Captain," she answered as the turbo lift door opened.

"Captain on the bridge!" a voice said from out of nowhere.

Amelia couldn't help but give the bridge a quick look. Different but the same. "God, Chekov is nothing but a baby," she thought as she met the young Spock's gaze. She simply nodded before turning her attention back to the Captain. "We hadn't finished our conversation Captain," she told him.

Kirk looked at her. "Were you always this persistent Ambassador?"

"Actually this is tame," she answered.

" Lieutenant Uhura, open a ship wide channel," he ordered as he just glanced at Amelia's direction.

"Yes, sir," she answered as she did it.

"Miss. Walker, how we looking down there?' he asked as he took the Command chair.

" All systems nominal, Captain," the woman answered.

"Copy that," Kirk responded.

"Warp available at your command," Jen Walker reported.

"Thank you, Walker," the Captain responded. "All right. Let's ride."

"Yes, sir," came the quick response.

Amelia smiled to herself. This crew might be young but it was finding it's way. She could feel eyes on her and she turned quietly. "Mr. Spock, don't you know that staring is considered rude in both Vulcan and Human cultures?" she asked as she turned back. She had made her point, for now, and knew he had turned his attention elsewhere.

"Channel open, sir," Uhura informed him interrupting the older woman's thoughts.

"Attention, crew of the Enterprise. As most of you know, Christopher Pike, former captain of this ship and our friend, is dead. The man who killed him has fled our system and is hiding on the Klingon home world, somewhere he believes we are unwilling to go. We are on our way there now. Per AdmiraI Marcus, it is essential that our presence go undetected. Tensions between the Federation and the KIingon Empire have been high. Any provocation could leade to an all-out war. I will personally lead a landing party to an abandoned city on the surface of Kronos where we will capture the fugitive, John Harrison ,and return him to Earth so he can face judgment for his actions. All right. Let's go get this son of a bitch. Kirk out," he said.

Amelia arched an eyebrow knowing that the orders were to kill this Harrison, maybe this Kirk would learn patience earlier.

"Captain, I believe you have made the right decision," Spock told the other man. "If I can be of assistance, I would be happy to accompany you on the away team," he told the Captain.

"It is unwise for both of you to be off ship at the same time," Amelia heard herself saying before she could stop herself. Both men looked at her but thought better of saying anything, for now anyway.

Kirk looked at Spock. "You? Happy?' he asked.

"I was simply attempting to use your vernacular to convey an idea," Spock said.

"Add Dr. McCoy to this conversation and it would be like old times," Amelia told herself. She stepped closer to the Captain's chair.

Kirk glanced at her. "All personnel prepare for the closing of payload doors," he ordered as turned and looked at her. "I take it that you want to finish our conversation."

"Perfect time of any," the Ambassador told the younger version of himself. "I am going with you," she simply stated.

"Ambassador, I can not allow a woman of your age to accompany us to such a hostile planet," Kirk told her.

"Well, Captain, I'm not asking your permission. Either I go with you, or I follow you, but you will need my expertise in the language," she simply told him.

Kirk looked at her. "Remind me to tell the older Spock how much I appreciate him insisting you coming aboard," he said.

Amelia tried not to smile. She knew that sarcastic tone. " He's known me for a whole life time Captain, he knows exactly how much of a pain in the ass I can be."

"Engineering manually dropped us out of warp, sir," Sulu reported.

"Jen, did you break my ship?" Kirk asked

"Sorry, sir. I don't know what happened! The core over heated. I had to activate the emergency stop. It must be a coolant leak .I need time to find it.- Sorry, Captain," she apologized.

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck. "This wasn't weird at all, seeing her parents interacting.

" Damn it. Mr. Sulu, time to our destination," Kirk demanded as he stood up.

"Twenty minutes, sir," Sulu reported.

"That's 20 minutes in enemy space we weren't counting on," Kirk said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Amelia took a breath, she forgot that the two shared that habit when they were both stressed about something. "All right. We better hop to it," he said as he turned. "Where's Spock?"

"Here, Captain," the voice said.

"You're coming with me to Kronos," Kirk ordered as he looked at Amelia then at Uhura. "You don't mind if I take my communications officer with us also?" he asked her.

"It's your ship, Captain, of course it's not a problem," she answered.

Kirk looked at her then Uhura. "This isn't going to be a problem you and Spock working together is it?"

Amelia arched an eyebrow. Was that implying there were problems.

"Absolutely not," she answered.

Amelia went to the turbo lift. "This could be interesting," she thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I see people have posted reviews, and it would be nice to respond to them, but there seems to be a glitch in the system and it isn't showing me the reviews, but it seems to be a system wide problem. So keep reviewing-I will squeel knowing there is more to see. **

**I was asked about romantic tension between Carol/Kirk/and Jen. It's very possible but in my head the relationship between Kirk and Jen lasted 3 weeks, and she wasn't aboard the Enterprise. It is very possible something will be there. But, (because as us writer's know we have no control over what our character's do in our heads and make us put on paper) there may be, or maybe not, something going on between Jen and Bones. Fun right? Or it may just be a paranoid 120 year old woman's imagination running wild. Let's see where the ride takes us! PM me (since reviews are being a Pain) and let me know. And don't worry, Amelia and Kirk's relationship isn't always going to be this hostile-but she is a Kirk and he's a young Kirk so yeah. Fun isn't it?**

**I am attempting to find an actress to put in my picture for this story-Michelle Rodriguez from Lost and Bradley Cooper as my OC is not doing it for me. If anyone has suggestions of someone who could be 120, yet not look it (For obvious reasons LOL) and could pass as William Shatner/Chris Pine off spring (that just sounded wrong) please IM me. I am really getting annoyed at looking at Michelle and Bradley. Love lost, love my OC's (I did make 3 of them) but they don't belong as a photo in this story. So please PM me. I have thought of Sigourney Weaver but I'm not getting a love vibe from her.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 4

Amelia walked to the turbo lift, standing just inside it waiting for the Captain to join her.

Jim, you're not actually going down there, are you?" a man asked coming to join him.

Amelia could not help but smile. Bones.

"You don't rob a bank when the getaway car has a flat tire," Bones told his friend.

"I'm sure engineering will have us all patched up by the time we get back, won't you Jen?" Kirk asked in mid air.

Jen yelled something at someone before answering. "Well my intention is to get the Enterprise out from the firing pan, I don't want to be sitting here in dead water any more then you do Captain. But of course, if you hadn't fired Scotty, you'd probably have her fixed in less than 20," she responded.

Amelia tried not to smile. So she got some of her stubbornness from her mother. She would have to take time to go to Engineering just to get to know this woman a bit better. Of course she had no intention of telling her who she was.

"I didn't fire him, he resigned!" Kirk yelled back.

Bones looked at him. "Did you give him much of a choice Jim? Jen's right, Scotty knows these engine's better then anyone."

Amelia arched an eyebrow, something she was sure that she got from spending so much time around Spock. There was a way Bone's said Jen that suggested more then a friendship. "Fascinating," she thought to herself as she shook her head.

Kirk sighed. It was obvious he had more to say but he had more things to deal with at the moment and he turned his attention to Mr. Sulu. "Mr. Sulu, you have the comm. Once we're en route ,I want you to transmit a targeted comm burst to Harrison's location. You tell him you have a bunch of real big torpedoes pointed at his head and if he doesn't play nice, you're not afraid to use them," he said as he saw the hesitation in the other man's hesitation. "Is that a problem?"

" No, sir. I've just never sat in the chair before," Sulu admitted.

You're gonna do great," Jim told the other man.

Amelia smiled, if he only knew how accurate that comment was. Sulu would turn into an amazing Captain.

"Jim wait!" Bones said as followed Kirk into the turbo lift glancing momentarily at Amelia.

"Dr. Leonard McCoy, Ambassador Amelia Rodgers," Kirk introduced.

"Ambassador, usually I wouldn't be so rude, but…" the Doctor explained.

Amelia waived a hand. "I understand Doctor, please don't let me interfere," she said as she watched the interaction.

"You just sat that man down at a high-stakes poker game with no cards and told him to bluff. Now Sulu's a good man, but he is no captain," Bones told the other man.

For the next 2 hours, he is. And enough with the metaphors, all right? That's an order," Kirk told his friend.

Amelia tried to keep the smile off her face, if he only knew.

"Mr. Sulu, make sure that K'normian ship is ready to fly," Kirk ordered as he got into the turbo lift and let the doors close.

Acting Captain Sulu to Shuttle Bay have the trade ship we confiscated during the Mudd incident last month fueled and flight ready," Amelia heard his voice say.

Bones used the opportunity to turn and look at her then at his friend. "Jim you aren't seriously taking the Ambassador down with you are you?"

Jim cast a glance at her then at Bones. "Not by choice, Bones. If you could come up with one of those annoying you are a doctor and your orders supersede, in this case, an Ambassador, and keep her aboard, it would be greatly appreciated," he told his friend.

Amelia could feel the anger rise in her as her hand instinctually went and stopped the turbo lift. She instantly remembered how much of a pig James Kirk could be when he thought he was right and people dared to disagree with him.

"You just stopped my turbo lift," Kirk said as he turned and faced her.

"Yes, I did. I appreciate your concern over my age and your worry that me going to the Klingon home world isn't a good idea. Well, it isn't such a great idea for you either Captain," she said as she rubbed her temple attempting to get her anger level down. "But I'm here, and I have the experience dealing with Klingon's, experience that may come in very handy. I have given you absolutely no reason to treat me like I should be put on a shelf and shielded. Your action's are illogical," she simply stated.

Bones looked at her peeking a look at her ears. "You aren't Vulcan," he said.

Amelia could not help let a small smile cross her lips. "No Doctor, I am not Vulcan, I just have spent more than half a lifetime dealing with them."

"The elder Spock suggested, actually, insisted that the Ambassador come aboard," Jim answered. "Everyone on this ship is my responsibility, Ambassador. You are on my ship, so therefore, my responsibility. So yes, I am concerned about your safety," he told her.

Amelia nodded. "And since I am on this ship, Captain, then letting me sit in sickbay or my quarters would be a waste of my skills," she told the younger man. She touched the side of the turbo lift. "It's a good ship, Captain, she'll always bring you home, but a ship is only as good as the men and women who are on board. Use my expertise, Jim….and let's bring this bastard back. Before you even ask, in my time, I never crossed this Harrison, even if I had it would have to work its self out in it's own way," she told him.

Kirk looked at her then at McCoy before hitting the turbo lift. He gave the Ambassador a glance, beginning to think there was more to her then meet's the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**OH reviews are back up! Reviews make me a happy writer! Please keep reviewing. **

**I needed something to signal to Young Spock there's something more between his other self and Amelia, so when you see something you don't remember, that's because I invented it. Though it's possible his mother did wear a wedding band! The next chapter may not be for a week or so, work exhausts me. Two more weeks til vacation, but I won't have a computer for a week. **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 5

Kirk and Amelia walked into the bay where the ship was waiting. "Ambassador Rodgers will be joining us, she assures me that she can speak Klingon better then anyone aboard this ship."

Amelia looked at him then at the Lt's wearing red shirts. "If you want us all to get killed I would recommend them changing into something a little less conspicuous Captain," she said in perfect Klingon. She couldn't help but smile at the confused look on Kirk's face. "I said that unless they want to get us all killed, Captain, I would recommend them changing into something a little less conspicuous then Red Shirts."

Kirk blinked then turned to them. "She's right Lieutenants, lose the red shirts. You are K'normian arms dealers. Put those on," he said as he threw two shirts to them.

"Sir?" one of them questioned.

"Look, if this thing goes South,, there can be nothing tying us to Starfleet. Unless of course you want to start a war, Mr. Hendor," the Captain said.

"No sir," the Lt. answered as they sat down.

"Good me neither," the Captain responded as he gave the Ambassador a look. "Since you are insistent on coming with us Ambassador you could tell me if this provokes a war or not."

Amelia looked at him as she sat down. "I'm afraid Captain, that even if I knew that answer, I would not be at liberty to tell you. But as you know, our two time lines are completely different. But nice try," she said as she put her hands on her lap.

Spock caught the glint of the steel, meeting her eyes obvious that questions were mounting.

Amelia quickly covered her left hand with her right silently cursing herself. She hadn't even thought about removing the band. She was going to take the chance that this Spock was as duty first as the younger version of himself had been. "Commander, is there any life signs on the Providence?" she questioned as she gave a slight nod of the head to tell him that this was not the time or place.

Spock quickly composed himself before answering. "I am detecting a single life sign in the Ketha Province. Given the information provided by Mr. Scott, this is most likely John Harrison," he answered.

"Mr. Sulu, I think we found our man. You let him know you mean business," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain. Attention, John Harrison. This is Captain Hikaru Sulu of the U.S.S. Enterprise. A shuttle of highly trained officers is on its way to your location. If you do not surrender to them immediately, I will unleash the entire payload of advanced long-range torpedoes currently locked onto your location. You have 2 minutest o confirm your compliance. Refusal to do so will result in your obliteration," they heard Sulu tell them. "If you test me you will fail," he said as he finished the broadcast.

Amelia let a smile cross her face as she cast a glance at the young James Kirk. "Not bad for someone whose never sat in the big chair before."

"Not bad at all," Kirk answered. "Damn impressive," he said.

"We will arrive at Harrison's location in 3 minutes, Captain," Spock reported. "It is unlikely that he will come willingly. I calculate the odds of him attempting to kill us at 91.6%," he told them.

"Fantastic," Kirk said. "Ambassador are you regretting coming with us yet?"

"I've lived a good fully Captain," Amelia answered.

"Good thing you don't care about dying," Uhura told Spock.

"And this is about to get interesting," Amelia told herself.

"I am sorry, Lieutenant. I could not hear what you said," Spock told the young woman.

"I didn't say anything. Actually, I'd be happy to speak- if you're willing to listen to me," Uhura told him as she turned and looked at him.

"Guys…" Kirk said, looking at the Amelia.

"Lieutenant, I would prefer to discuss this in private," Spock told the younger woman.

"You'd prefer not to discuss this at all," Uhura informed him.

"Our current circumstances…" Spock started to say.

"Are you really gonna do this right now? I am sure that the Ambassador doesn't," Kirk started to say.

Amelia glanced over. "Don't bring the Ambassador into this Captain, I am quite able to tune people out," she said with a small smile. "Continue Lt."

Uhura gave her a small nod. "What never seems to require your undivided focus...I'm sorry, Captain, just 2 seconds.

" Okay," Kirk answered giving Amelia a glance as to say you could have helped me out there.

"...is us," Uhura finished. "At that volcano, you didn't give a thought to us. What it would do to me if you died, Spock. You didn't feel anything. You didn't care. And I'm not the only one who's upset with you. The Captain is, too," she told him.

"No, no, no. Don't drag me into this," Kirk told them. "She's right," he admitted.

Amelia for her part did the whole ignoring thing well. She knew what lengths her father would do to get Spock back from the dead, and this Kirk seemed to be no different.

"Your suggestion that I do not care about dying is incorrect. A sentient being's optimal chance at maximizing their utility is a long and prosperous life," Spock told her.

"Great," Uhura said. "Ambassador does he get any better."

Amelia didn't even glance up. "Sorry, not listening," she answered. She was not getting involved with this. This Spock had enough questions going on in his head with out giving him the chance to form more.

"Not exactly a love song," Kirk told him.

"You misunderstand. It is true I chose not to feel anything upon realizing that my own life was ending. As Admiral Pike was dying, I joined with his consciousness and experienced what he felt at the moment of his passing. Anger. Confusion. Loneliness. Fear. I had experienced those feelings before, multiplied exponentially on the day my planet was a feeling is something I choose never to experience again. Nyota, you mistake my choice not to feel as a reflection of my not caring. Well, I assure you, the truth is completely the opposite," Spock told her.

No one had a chance to say anything as the shuttle was hit causing them all to go forward.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked. "Ambassador are you alright?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, Captain," she answered.

"We are being pursued by a D-4 class Klingon vessel," Spock reported

"I thought this sector was abandoned!," Kirk yelled.

"Klingon sector's are never really abandoned, Captain," Amelia informed him.

"You could have mentioned that before Ambassador," Kirk told her. "I know I know, not interfering, different paths," he told her.

"It must be a random patrol," Spock answered as he gave the Ambassador a sideways glance.

"Hold on!" Kirk ordered.

"This ship has no offensive capabilities," Spock reported in his usual calm manner."

"It's got us. Give me all 6 fuel cells," Kirk ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Spock answered as he's does it.

"Damn it! They're closing fast, bearing 285!All right, there! There! We can lose them there," Kirk told them as he pointed.

"If you are suggesting that we utilize the passage between the approaching structures, this ship will not fit," Spock told him.

" We'll fit," Kirk assured him.

"Captain, we will not fit," Spock repeated.

Amelia looked at the structures. "Commander Spock, you a technically correct we shouldn't be able to fit, but we really don't have any other choice."

"See, we don't have any other choice," Kirk told him as he turned the ship 90 degrees and scraping either side of the wall. "We'll fit, we'll fit!" Jim said as they came out of the other side and looked at Spock. "I told you we'd fit."

Spock looked at him. "I am not sure that qualifies," he told them. "Ambassador are you alright."

"Same as I was when the Captain asked, Commander," Amelia asked really debating with herself if she had insisted on coming.

"Any sign of them?" Jim questioned Uhura.

"No. Which worries me," Uhura answered.

"We lost them!" Jim exclaimed.

"Or they're jamming our scanners," Uhura said simply.

"Or we lost them," the captain repeated.

Amelia was not surprised when she saw the four battle ships surround them. "We didn't lose them Captain."

"They're ordering us to land. Captain," Uhura told him. " They're going to want to know why we're here. And they're going to torture us, question us, and they're going to kill us."

"So we come out shooting," Kirk simply answered.

Amelia looked at him. "Shoot first ask questions later, that's the James Kirk I knew and sometimes loved," she told herself. "I suggest we tell them why we are here," she answered. "You aren't going to win in a gun fight, Captain," she told him. "You have five guns, there are going to be more then five Klingon's on that ship."

Kirk looked at her. "Ambassador we have six people, counting yourself."

"I haven't handled a gun in over 50 years, Captain, and I'm not about to pick one up now and be responsible for helping start a war now in this time line with the Klingon's. You brought me here to speak Klingon, let me speak Klingon," she told him.

"I brought you here because you gave me no other choice. You could have mentioned before you are some sort of future non violence lover," he told her.

"Actually it's not the future, Captain, it's just a different time line," she corrected him. "Now land this shuttle and let me go talk with them."

"Not without a gun you don't, no way no how," Kirk told her.

"I'll go with her," Uhura offered. "I speak limited Klingon and I am armed."

"See problem solved," Amelia told the younger man.

"I may just have to find this version of yourself, and give her a talking to for being such a pain in my ass," Kirk told her.

"Good luck with that, now if we don't land soon, they are going to kill us," she answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**OK! Now Kahn! I can't have her tell them who he is before she get's on ship, so being fired on for 120 year old woman is going to be a bit traumatic. There will be a flash back. And this chapter or next, will have Carol/Jim/Jen and some Jen and Jim. That Dr. McCoy may spill the beans of who she is if she doesn't stop him from running her blood. **

**Reviews are loved!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 6

Spock gave her a look. "Good luck Ambassador," he told her.

"Thank you Commander," Amelia said as she stepped out of the shuttle with Uhura.

"You and the other Spock are involved aren't you?" Uhura asked her quietly as they walked together.

Amelia glanced at her. "Lt. this isn't exactly the time or place for these questions," she informed the other woman. That wasn't a question she had been expecting from her. "Just please keep in mind that this Spock and the elder Spock are two different people with two different life choices," she said as she stopped in front of the Klingons. The last time she did this she was in her 60's close to her 70's, she wasn't as young as she was. "We are here to help," she said in Klingon. "There is a terrorist hiding in these ruins, we are not here to cause any trouble, we just want this man. He has killed many of our people," she said.

The Klingon took off his helmet and looked at the two women. "Why should I care about a human killing human old woman?" he asked.

"Because you are an honorable people, and this man has none," she informed him in Klingon. "It is also not honorable to call an elder Older, Klingon or not," she informed him.

"You know a lot about my culture for a human," he said as he reached up and grabbed her face reaching for his weapon.

Amelia tensed before someone shot him in the back him falling. She heard the shots come from behind her.

"Uhura get her to the shuttle!" Kirk yelled as he got hit.

"I'm fine," she yelled as she pulled away from Uhura's grip as she got shot in the arm.

Kirk grabbed her by one arm and Uhura grabbed her other arm and pulled her out of the way. "Ambassador?" he asked concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Captain," she answered as she grimaced.

The man came out of no where and pointed his weapon at the 4 of them. "How many torpedoes?" he demaned.

"Stand down!" Spock ordered.

"The torpedoes, the weapons you threatened me with in your message. How many are there?" the man demanded.

Amelia looked at the man, she would never forget that voice, that irritating always right manner. She started to stand up, but felt herself getting dizzy from the lack of the blood.

"Ambassador!" she heard Kirk's voice say in her head before she passed out.

_Terrell and Amelia are held by four very strong men, one she had seen before. The young woman turned her attention to a tall masked figure stepping out of the airlock and watch him peel off the mask._

"_Khan…." Amelia finds herself saying._

_The man turned surprised at being recognized, and walked over to the two of them. "I don't know you," he told the man. "But you, I never forget a face," he told the young woman as he grabbed her face. "You were a teenager last time I saw you, so hard trying to impress the Captain. I am pleased to see that you must have taken after your mother in the looks department, Amelia."_

"_Kirk who is this man?" the man asked_

"_A criminal, Sir, a product of the Eugenic's war," she answered her captain as she struggled against Kahn's grip._

_Captain Terrell looked at him. "What do you want with us? I demand…" the man said as he was cut off by Kahn._

_Kahn laughed as he tilted Amelia's head a little. "Such a shame that I have a debt to repay your father for, young Amelia," Kahn told her as he looked at her Captain._

"_You are in a position to demand nothing, sir. I, on the other hand am in a position to grant nothing. What you see is all that remains of the ship's company of crew of the Botany Bay," he said. "Do you remember how many people your father marooned my dear sweat Amelia?" he asked._

_Amelia Kirk looked at him but didn't answer._

"_Ah stubborn like your father," Kahn said as he squeezed her chin. "Seventy three including my dear wife."_

__ "_Listen to me - you men and women," Tyrell started to say._

_Kahn smiled. "Save your strength Captain, these people have sworn to live and die at my command two hundred years before you were born," he said as he looked at Amelia. "She hasn't told you the tale to amuse you? Never told you how the Enterprise picked up the Botany Bay, lost in Space from they year 1996, myself and the ship's company in cryogenic freeze?"_

"_I've never even met Admiral Kirk," the captain said._

"_Captain! Don't try to reason with this man, there is no reasoning with the murderer!" Amelia said._

"_Admiral?" Kahn asked as he squeezed Amelia's chin tighter making her fall to her knees in pain. "Since you haven't told your Captain the tale, it is mine to tell. Don't interrupt again, my dear sweet Amelia," he warned. " She didn't tell you how __Admiral__ Kirk sent seventy of us into exile on this barren sand heap with only the contents of these cargo bays to sustain us?" he asked._

"_You were given a chance to survive, on Ceti Alpha V," Amelia screamed in between pain._

"_This is Ceti Alpha V! Ceti Alpha VIm_ _exploded six months after we were_

_left here. The shock shifted the orbit of this planet and everything_ _was laid waste. Admiral Kirk never bothered to check on our progress._ _It was only the fact of my genetically engineered intellect that enabled us to survive!"_

_Amelia forced herself to laugh. "Still conceited I see?"_

_Kahn squeezed just a bit harder. "You are your father's daughter," he told her before proceeding. " On earth, two hundred years ago, I was a prince, with power over millions - now, like Prometheus I have been left by Admiral Kirk to digest my own entrails."_

"_My father was your host! You repaid his hospitality by trying to steal his_

_ship and murder him. You tried to turn…" Amelia said as she struggled to speak from the pain. "his crew."_

_Kahn looked at her "And I'll wager she never told you about his shipmate, the beautiful and courageous Lieutenant McGiver, who wasn't much older then you are now, who gave up everything to join me in exile. OUT OF LOVE. And see how __Admiral Kirk__ requited her devotion -She's dead as earth!" he exclaimed. The wind howls in the silence. "A plague upon you all," he cursed as he let Amelia's chin go. "You didn't mean to find me,_ _you thought this was Ceti Alpha VI. Why are you here?" he demanded._

_They don't answer. Khan goes over to Terrell and, with one hand lifted him up. "Why?"_

_Amelia looked over at her Captain as Terrell gasped, and stayed silent. _

"_No matter," he says as he let's Terrell go and he falls with a thud. "You will soon tell me willingly enough," he said as he walked over the tank and dips a strainer in pulling out two Ceti Eels them wiggling free "Let me introduce you to Ceti Alpha V' only remaining indigenous life form;_

_what do you think? They've killed twenty of my people, including my beloved wife. Oh, not all at once and not instantly, to be sure. Their young enter through the ears and wrap themselves around the cerebral cortex. This has the effect of rendering the victim __extremely__ susceptible to suggestion. Later, as they grow follows madness, paralysis - and death. These are pets, of course - not __quite__ domesticated," he explained as he dumped an eel in each of their helmets; he swirls the helmets around as though he were mixing Martinis._

"_Khan, listen to me! My father was only doing his duty!" Amelia yelled._

"_There is some pain at first, I am told, and then the effects are quite_

_benign - until the end. That was what I learned from watching my wife," he told them and nodded and the helmets are slammed down. Both shriek as the eels crawl across the faces as Chekov and Terrell, heading directly to there ears. Amelia felt some atrocious pain as it entered her ear and then felt extremely calm._

"_That's better! Now: tell me why you are here - and tell me where I_

_may find James Kirk," Kahn ordered._

Amelia's eyes shot open as she looked around and sat up immediately recognizing the Sick Bay of the Enterprise.

"Welcome back Ambassador, lay back down," Bones told her as he came over.

"The torpedoes? How many are there?" she asked.

"The torpedoes? Ambassador, you were shot and your blood pressure is going off the charts, I must insist you lay back down otherwise I am going to have to sedate you," Dr. McCoy warned.

"He's aboard this ship isn't he? Kahn…." Amelia said as she stood up getting dizzy.

Bones grabbed her arm. "Kahn? Amelia…I need you to lay down," he said.

"Doctor, the man you called Harrison, is he aboard? The torpedoes' how many are there?" she demanded.

"Seventy Two," Bones answered.

"Where are they?" Amelia asked as she pulled away from the Doctor. "Bones, you can follow me, but I need to get to those torpedoes'. If those things contain what I think they contain, my blood pressure is going to be the last of my problems," she said as she looked at him. "Please….Bones," Amelia begged.

The Doctor looked at her taking her by the elbow. "Engineering," he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah seeing new reviews make me happy! I woke up extremely early-I see coffee in my future at work. But let's see if I can get a chapter out. REVIEWS LOVED!**

**I will be giving periodic flashback's now that this Amelia and past Amelia are intertwining. So yeah good luck with Kirk telling her current self how annoying she is. If he only knew right?**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 7

Amelia leaned on the turbo lift as she rubbed her temple. "Doctor you can stop running your tricorder over me, I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Ambassador, your blood pressure is extremely high and you were shot. I would advise anyone to lie down and stay in sickbay. A woman of your age, I should put in a self induced coma," Bones warned as he looked at her. "I only know one other person who can be as stubborn as you are being right now about recovery and that's the Captain," he told her.

"It must be a family trait," she mumbled under her breath as she stepped off the turbo lift.

"Bones, I need you in the brig," came Kirk's voice over his comm badge.

"I'm sorry Jim, but I've got a stubborn Ambassador who insisted on seeing the torpedoes' and I'm not leaving her side until she is back safe in sickbay. And when I get her there, I'm going to tie her to the damn bed. She's as frustrating as you are," Bones said as he looked at the Ambassador.

"Captain, I need you to come to Engineering," Amelia told the younger man.

"I'm a little busy, Ambassador. Is this important?" Kirk asked.

Amelia walked up to one of the torpedoes and looked at it. "Life or death Captain."

"Whose?" Kirk and McCoy asked in unison.

"Everyone on this ship Captain," Amelia answered as she rubbed her temple. This was the third time she had dealing's with Kahn in her life, and dealing with Kahn once in a lifetime was enough. And she had the feeling that third time was definitely not a charm.

"On my way," Kirk answered.

"We need to open one of these torpedoes," Amelia said to no one in particular.

"Not on my ship, you don't," said the acting Chief Engineer's voice. "Leonard, what's going on?" she asked as she joined them.

"I'm not sure, Jen," the CMO said. "Ambassador if you are going to be here, I insist that you sit down. Bring a chair," he ordered an Ensign. "There is unusual swelling in your cerebral cortex, I must insist that you go to sickbay."

Amelia looked at him. "I'm not having a stroke Bones, it's a remnant of a Centuri Eel that made itself home in me ages ago, when I get stressed it tightens around my cortex, but really is no harm besides that. It has been dead for years," she informed him. Hell there was no way of hiding that she had interaction with the other timelines version of these people now. "But my Dr. McCoy could not remove it all, otherwise I would have died," she explained as she got up and looked at the torpedo. "We need to open one of these blessed things," she repeated.

"I agree with the Ambassador," a woman's voice said from behind her.

Amelia looked at her then at the woman who was a alternate of her mother. "Oh this is…" she thought to herself. "Dr. Marcus," she greeted.

"Her name isn't Marcus, it's Wallace," Jen Walker corrected her.

"Actually the Ambassador is correct, my name is Carol Marcus," the younger version of the mother of her half brother corrected she said as she looked at her. "Have we met?"

"In my time line, we have," she simply said.

Jen turned as Kirk came in. "Thank God Jim, these two want to open one of the torpedoes. Would you tell them they are out of there minds?"

Kirk looked at Jen then walked over and kneeled in front of the Ambassador. "Amelia, you looked me in the eye and told me you did not know John Harrison. I saw the look on your face before you passed out, you recognized that man. Why did you lie to me?"

Amelia's hazel eyes met his own. "I didn't lie to you Jim….I didn't know a John Harrison. That man you have on this ship….he may call himself John Harrison, but that is not his name. Seventy Two torpedoes' correct Dr. Marcus?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Amelia, I appreciate that you and the older Spock want to keep out the two time line's separate, that you need us to find our own way. But you said it was a matter of life and death, what do you think is in those torpedoes?" Kirk asked as he took her hand.

"People…no not people…genetically engineered….Eugenic's war," Amelia answered.

"People in torpedoes?" Jen asked. "She can't be right can she Jim?"

Jim looked up at the woman. "I don't know," he said as he turned his attention back to the older woman. "You're sure about this?"

Amelia looked at him. "No Captain, I'm not sure. But I do know that man that killed your friend, that killed Klingon's like they were nothing but bug on his shoe, he's not human. You hit him didn't you? He didn't even flinch did he?" she asked.

Jim looked at her. "You were passed out by then."

"This may not be the way it happened in my time, Jim….but the one thing that I can be sure of is that the man you have on this ship is one of the deadliest foes that the Enterprise ever met," she said as she looked at him. "You need to open one of those torpedoes…." she begged.

"Not on my ship!" Jen exclaimed. "Jim I swear if you even suggest going along with this, I will join Scotty wherever he is and you are going to have to put Chekov in a red shirt and here," she warned.

"The Ambassador is right, we need to see what's inside those torpedoes and why my father wanted this Harrison killed," Dr. Marcus said.

"What if the Ambassador is wrong? What if it's not a person but a real torpedoe? Seventy two real torpedoes? Some of us didn't have the fame of our father's to get by for where we got, and worked our asses off Dr. Marcus. You may want to prove something, but not with my ship," Jen warned the other woman. "No offense, Jim, you are a wonderful Captain," she added.

"Ladies, I happen to agree with both of you," he said as he stood. "We need to open the torpedoes but we aren't doing it on this ship," he told them as he looked at Dr. Marcus. "You're Admiral Marcus's daughter?" he asked. "Never mind, I really don't have time for this now. Bones and Dr Marcus will take one of the torpedoes down and open it," Jim instructed.

"Bones will do what? Bones has a patient that he needs to see back to sickbay," McCoy answered.

"I'm not going back to sickbay, Doctor," Amelia said as she raised her hand. "Before you argue with me, I've been dealing with my friend Mr. Eel for ages. I just need some time to meditate, and I also need to make a call to New Vulcan," Amelia told them. "I would appreciate being brought to see this man Harrison when you get confirmation of what's in those torpedoes."

"Why do I have a feeling even if I say no you know the codes to open the brig?" Jim asked.

"Well you don't think I'm going to admit it do you?" Amelia asked with a grin.

Jen looked at them then at McCoy. "Is it just me?"

McCoy shook his head. "No it's not just you, it's kind of creepy the way they seem to stand alike, think alike and have that same annoying disregard for the well being of themselves, but care about everyone else."

"I'll accompany you to your quarters, Ambassador," Spock said as he came out of the turbo lift.

Amelia looked at him and took a breath. She wouldn't win this argument with him. He was already to curious. "Thank you Commander," she said as she walked with him.

**(Yes I'm mean leaving you on a cliffhanger aren't I? Well then you'll come back now won't you?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah more reviews! LOVE IT! OK so as I was trying to work today, Amelia would not SHUT up in my head. So this is a whole flashback, blame Amelia for not shutting up wanting to show how Mr. Eel almost killed her. And, this is ALL her idea thank you very much!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 8

_Kirk looked at Bones as he came out of the room. "Bones how is she?"_

_Bones looked at his friend. "I've done all I can, Jim, the rest of it is up to her," he said. "This lawyer you told me she wrote you about….that she was seeing on Earth, in London, do you know how serious it is?"_

_Kirk looked at him. "I know in her last letter she said she was going to ask for a transfer. Why?"_

_Bones put his hand on his friends shoulder. "She's pregnant Jim, about four weeks. She probably wasn't even aware of it. If there is any chance of getting him here, he needs to be here."_

_Kirk looked at him and nodded. "I'll contact him. Can I see her?"_

_Bones nodded. "Not for long, Jim," he said as he accompanied the other man into the private room on the Enterprise._

_Jim took a breath walking over to the biobed and touched the young woman's hair. "Amelia, I need you to focus and look at me," he said as he rubbed her hair. "I know it hurts, but you need to look at me," he told her as he struggled with fighting back tears._

_Amelia struggled to focus her eyes at him._

"_That's my girl, now I'm not talking to you as Admiral and Lt. I'm talking to you as father and daughter, ok? Don't try and talk, just nod ok?" he questioned as he rubbed her hair._

_Amelia struggled to make herself nod._

"_You are not going to let this thing win, Amelia. You are to stubborn to let Khan win," he told her. "You know why you and I but heads if we are in a room more then 5 minutes? Because you are 95% Kirk, and I only give your mother 5% credit because she raised you for 14 years," he told her as he rubbed her head. "I knew it from the first time I laid eyes on you when you were 14 that you were as stubborn as I was, and that I wasn't going to get away with anything with you. For 16 years you've proved me right, you're not going to let that Son of a Bitch win, you've got a lot of years ahead of you to challenge me on everything," he told her as he kissed the top of her head as her eyes moved away from him. "No you don't, you look at me Amelia Kirk," he ordered as she looked at him again. "So you know I'm going to have to meet this lawyer you wrote about….Tavis isn't it?" he asked knowing he got it wrong._

"_Tr…Travis," she croaked._

_Kirk couldn't help but smile. "See, that's it, that's the Kirk fight in you. A parent shouldn't have to bury a child, and you are not going to make me do that. You understand me?"_

_Amelia reached her hand up to him. "Sc….Scared."_

_Jim took it. "I know, so am I. I'm proud of you, you know? I know you just joined Star Fleet to make me proud, and you're heart isn't in it, never was. Whatever you do, 'Melia," he said using the nick name he rarely used, "you are going to make me proud," he told her as he heard a sound behind him and looked up. _

"_I didn't mean to interrupt, Jim," Carol said as she walked over. "How is she?"_

"_In a lot of pain, but you're fighting aren't you?" he said as he lowered his voice. "She's pregnant, Bones said she probably didn't know. I've got to go through my letters from her to find out his contact information," he said. _

_Carol looked at him. "The great James Kirk as a grandfather, I'd pay to see that," she said keeping her voice down. "Do you want me to stay with her?"_

_Jim looked at her. "Do you mind?"_

"_Of course not, Jim," she said as she took the younger woman's hand. "Hey, you know I know that you weren't responsible for contacting me and telling me that your father had ordered Genesis away from me. I know you weren't responsible," Carol told her. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you be a big sister to David, the two of you would have got into a lot of trouble together. But hey, still time for that isn't there?" she said. _

_Jim smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Carol's going to stay with you, OK? You are never going to be alone. If I can't be here, Carol will be here, or David, or Sulu or Scotty or anyone else, even Spock has offered. Seriously Spock, you heard me right. I'm sure that we are going to have to fight Bones about it, but I think he'll see it our way, don't you?"_

"_We'll have a great time hanging out. To bad this time it isn't charging up your father's credit card at the mall," Carol teased her as she touched her face. _

"_I won't be long," Jim said as he kissed the top of her head again walking out. "Bones, she shouldn't be alone."_

"_Jim…." Bones started to say._

"_No, she's fighting and I'm not going to give her the chance to be alone and not hear people tell her to fight, and let that thing inside her win," Kirk warned the Dr._

_Bones nodded. "If I see her getting any worse, I'm going to have to insist that you let her be. Damn it Jim, she's my family too."_

_Jim put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I know Bones I know," he said as he walked out._

_Two days later-_

_David sat down beside the bed relieving the Admiral taking her hand. Dr. McCoy had taken what he could of the Eel out of the young woman, and she had not woken up from the Operation. "So, the Admiral tells me you are giving that thing inside you hell, guess I hate to admit it but that fighting spirit must come from the Kirk side huh?" he asked. "I always wanted a big sister, you know one I could pick on, aggravate on dates, all that stuff. Now that I've got you, you aren't going to take that chance away from me are you?" he asked as he rubbed her arm. "Come on, Amelia you've got to wake up, you've got to fight. I know that it hurts to be awake, but the more you sleep the more of a chance that thing inside you wins. Dr. McCoy can't risk taking anymore out, or he risks killing you. You've got a whole crew fighting for you, and the crew of your other ship. Your captain has asked about you. You got to wake up and tell me how to aggravate our father, from what I hear, you are the master of it."_

"_Prac….Practice," Amelia said as she struggled to open her eyes._

"_Doctor!" David yelled as he stood up. "That's it, Amelia," he said as the doors swooshed open. "She responded."_

"_Bones…." Amelia whispered. "En…Enterprise. Kahn…" she said as she tried to sit up._

"_Oh no, you don't. You lay back down," Bones told her. "We know Kahn is back, we're tracking him now. Don't you even think that you are getting off this bed and going running off like a normal Kirk would do. I will tie you down, young lady. You are still weak," he told her. "Vital signs are improving, but you have a lot of work to do," he said with a small smile. "And for once, a Kirk is going to stay put," Bones told her._

**(And that's it for the flashback. Next chapter is going to be her and young Spock, I think. But right now I'm tired dang it! And Amelia hasn't told me if she keeps the baby or not. Stubborn girl! But she is a Kirk.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah waking up to reviews….happy me! So I thought (well Amelia thought) she'd kill two birds with one stone and have Dr. McCoy come to her quarters and spill the beans in front of Spock. Let's see where this leads us.**

**Also, I know we don't know what kind of coffee Kirk like's but dang it, I needed something definable so Spock would find fascinating.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 9

Amelia nodded as they got to the quarters she was assigned to on the Enterprise. "Thank you Commander Spock," she said as she turned to go into the door.

"Ambassador, do you mind if I come in for a few minutes?" the younger Spock questioned.

"Even if I said that I minded Commander, you would insist, and even though I am well versed in winning a battle of wills when it comes to logic, Mr. Eel is making it hard to concentrate. So of course you can come in Commander Spock," she said as she rubbed her temple automatically typing in the code for the guest quarters.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Fascinating, you must have spent a lot of time on your time's Enterprise."

Amelia walked over to the replicator, blatantly ignoring the Commander's round about question. "May I get you anything Commander?" she asked.

"No, I am fine," the young Spock answered.

"Coffee, black, large Hawaiian Kona," she told the replicator.

Spock looked at and raised an eyebrow. "The captain drinks the same type…"

"Interesting," Amelia answered as she sat down on the couch with the coffee. She knew that the questions were going to come soon but like hell was she making it easy for him.

"Who exactly are you?" Spock asked as he sat down beside her.

Amelia sipped the coffee. "I did not lie about who I was, my name is Amelia Rodgers."

Spock looked at her. "You wear my mother's wedding band, that would imply that the older version of myself and you are mated."

Amelia hid her smile behind the mug of coffee. She shouldn't do it, but she wasn't making this easy on him. "Or…perhaps someone in your direct line, a son?" she asked.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I would find it illogical that Nero would keep you alive if you did not have a direct bond with the older me, and bonding with an off spring would not be direct enough."

Amelia couldn't help but raise her eyebrow. "Logic did not seem to drive Nero, anger drove Nero, Commander," she answered as she sat down the cup. "I appreciate your curiosity Commander, but you know that this path is yours and your own to lead. My relationship to the older you has no bearing on who you are, or what you do," she said as she rubbed her temple. "You are going to live, you have lived a different path. A path that will make you a different person then the older Mr. Spock. A path that may or may not lead to what led my Spock and myself to what we are today. I'm sorry I've said to much Commander. I do need to contact New Vulcan."

"The older Spock made the vow not to tell me of anything from his time line, you did not. Until he contacted the Enterprise and the Captain, we were not even aware that anyone else was with him," Spock told her.

Amelia sighed. "You just aren't going to drop this are you? It took the older version of you longer to be so damn irritating," she informed him. "That was my decision, Commander," she answered as she picked up the coffee. When they realized this young version of Kirk was stranded on that planet, she had kept out of sight. She wished she had decided to keep on that path.

"Why?" Spock answered. "I would have found comfort in knowing that the older version of me was not alone."

Amelia looked at him. "It's not all about you Spock!" she found herself yelling. "Sorry…a bad side effect my dear friend, I get angry, I yell," she explained as she calmed her breath. The fact that she was also a Kirk had something to do with it, but she wasn't going to mention that. "Other people are, or will be, effected Spock. So my decision not to reveal myself at the time was best for all involved. I am now wishing that I continued that line of thought and not been so damn human," she said as she picked up her cup of coffee. Neither one of them had anytime to say anything else before the chime on her door rang. She knew immediately who it was. "Come in Dr. McCoy."

Bones walked in. "You know I got very curious and decided to…." he stopped himself as he saw Spock. "Spock I need to talk to the Ambassador, privately."

Amelia glanced over her coffee cup. She knew the Enterprise, and even though this time line was different, knew a secret would not be kept. "He can stay. You ran my blood."

"Yes I ran your blood, and why I didn't put it together on that damn turbo lift," Bones said.

"Doctor, I do not understand," Spock said as he stood up and looked at the Medical Officer. "Is the Ambassador ill?"

"No for a woman of her age with an eel in her ear, she's in pretty damn good shape. How can you not see it you pointed eared robot? It's as obvious as the nose on my face or your ears!" Bones said.

Amelia was glad that she had put down the coffee cup or she would have sprayed it all over from laughing. She had forgot some of the names Bones came up for Spock. "There is no reason to insult Spock, Bones. But it actually is good to see some things do not change, no matter what the time line," she said as she looked at him. "You took blood while I was unconscious, and you decided, because you are to damn curious for your own good to run it," she said as she looked at Spock. "The doctor found some DNA sequencing that would only be passed down from the Captain to his offspring…including his allergy to Retlax," she explained. "Now Dr. don't you have a torpedo to go inspect?"

Spock looked at McCoy then at her as he sat down. "You are the Captain's daughter?"

"Well not this Captain Kirk but yes a Captain's Kirk daughter," Amelia answered as she looked at Bones. "Exactly what gave me away Doctor?"

Bones looked at her. "Are you serious? The way you stand, the way you disregard medical advice like it was toilet paper! Only one other person has aggravated me as much as you have in the few minutes you were in my sickbay and that's your father."

Amelia stood and looked at him. "Dr. McCoy, I don't have to remind you that you have a medical oath to keep this medical information between us. Now, I must insist that you meet up with Dr. Marcus and go inspect that torpedo," she said as she walked over to the door. "We can argue about this later," she said as she cast a glance over at Spock. "Right now I can only deal with one of you at a time or Mr. Eel is going to make me go back into your sickbay."

Bones looked at her. "If I'm anything like my other self, you know this isn't over," he told her.

"I didn't think it was," she said as he walked out of the door. She sighed as she rubbed her temple walking back and sitting on the couch. "You need to give me your word Spock that you aren't going to tell Jim."

Spock looked at her, his face conveying more emotions then she was used to. "It is illogical to keep this information from him."

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "It is illogical to tell him," she told him. "I'm not going to argue logic with you if you are going to be wrong about it," she tried to tease him but quickly realizing this was not her Spock.

"I am still attempting to understand how the future me winds up married to his best friend's daughter…it is illogical to think I would cross that line, no matter what time line it is," Spock told her.

Amelia sighed as she shook her head. "Spock, the other version of you did not cross a line, though at first he felt that way. I was in my 70's, my family, as well as his, were grown. We were one of the few left of our time, and experiences that I pray to God that you never live through, bonded us as friends long before it turned into something else. If you are having these feelings, imagine what it would be like for your friend," she explained. "I shouldn't have came…but curiosity is said to kill the cat, in this case it might kill me," she said. "Give me your word that he will not find this out from you. If he does find out, it has to come from me," she insisted.

Spock looked at her. "I give you my word."

Amelia nodded. "Now could you please contact Lt. Uhura and get me a secure line to New Vulcan please?" she asked.

"Yes Ambassador," he said as he looked at her one last time and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**So, there two people know. And, I will be adding flashback's (they may get whole chapters) of her reconnecting with older Spock and her kids. But now she gets to tell dear old hubby that Kahn is on board. Fun right? Warning: Grab hankies! Review please. Yes short chapter but needed to get that out of the way.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 10

Amelia had closed her eyes taking a few breaths before her communicator disrupted her. "Go ahead," she answered.

"Secure transmission coming in for you Ambassador," Uhura's voice came through.

"Put it through, Lt," she instructed as she looked at the screen as an older version of Spock came on screen. "Adun," she greeted.

Spock took one look at her face and knew something was wrong. "Aduna, what happened?"

"Kahn," she simply stated.

"Kahn? I do not understand," Spock responded.

"Kahn Noonien Singh is aboard the Enterprise," she responded as she rubbed her temple. "Why did you let me come aboard this blessed ship?" she asked, needing to break some tension.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "As if winning an argument with you has ever been possible," he answered. "It is giving you trouble?" he questioned. He never called the Eel her friend or Mr. Eel, to him it was an it.

Amelia nodded. "A bit," she answered. "I might have to break the vow we took not to interfere."

"I am surprised you have not already," her husband told her. "There is something else. Someone knows your true identity."

"Dr. McCoy and the younger you. Dr. McCoy took my blood when I was shot by a Klingon and passed out from blood loss and the shock of seeing Kahn on the Klingon homeworld, and decided to run it because I seem to get stubbornness from the Captain, and it peeked his curiosity. The younger you was here when Dr. McCoy confronted me," she explained.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You were shot, by a Klingon, on Kronos?" he asked. "I did mention that you are a Kirk and that trouble finds you have I not?"

"Very funny," Amelia responded. "Spock…if I do not return…"

"Amelia, I am not discussing that option," Spock told her.

"Spock, don't be illogical. We both know that we have lived long lives, and we both know what it is like to loose spouses without words being said," she said. "And we both know that Kahn Noonien Singh is the worst enemy that the Enterprise ever met. I do not have to remind you that you lost your life and I lost a child to that man, so you are going to listen to what I have to say. Unless you are going to end the transmission with me," she said as she touched the screen. "I know you well enough to know you will not do such a thing."

Spock put his hand up to the screen. "Proceed," he said.

"I will do everything in my power to return to you Adun, you know that. But, if I do not, know that I will always be with you. I was blessed to live a 2nd life with you, as a friend, as a confident, and as a lover. But as you know yourself, the needs of the many out weigh the few," she said as she took a breath.

"I was blessed to live a 2nd life with you, but it is not over yet. You know what this man is capable of, and you must do whatever you can to help defeat him. When you do return, you do realize I am never allowing you out of my sight again," he said.

Amelia smiled. "And I will attempt not to argue with you about it," she said. "I love you…I need to go my love."

"And I love you," he said as he disconnected the transmission.

"Damn it…" Amelia said as she sat back on the couch letting herself cry.


	11. Chapter 11

**OH I love feedback, squeals in delight! Now, I don't think this secret is staying secret much longer is it from dear Jim do you? There will be chapters that are just flashback's, Amelia wants to be known! But let's see where this chapter leads-Kaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn! Sorry couldn't help it! Or maybe next chapter will be Kahn. I know this is a little out of order then the movie, but the movie didn't have an Amelia Kirk who has dealt with Kahn two other times. I feel sorry for her don't you? I mean really! Let's ride.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 11

The young Jim Kirk sat in the command chair. "Mr. Sulu have Doctors Marcus and McCoy landed on the planetoid yet?" he asked.

"Yes sir, they are moving into position now," Sulu answered as the turbo lift opened and Amelia walked onto the bride.

Jim cast a glance at her. "Good. Any activity from the Klingons?" he asked.

"Not yet. But if we're stuck here much longer, they will find us," Sulu informed them.

"Lieutenant Uhura, did you let Starfleet know we have Harrison in custody?" Jim asked.

"Yes, sir. No response yet," Uhura answered.

The captain turned in his seat and looked at the Ambassador. "I thought we agreed that I would contact you Ambassador when we knew something."

Amelia looked at him. "You mentioned it Captain, but I don't remember to agreeing to anything. I'm not restricted to my quarters am I Captain?"

Kirk looked at her. "You haven't given me a valid reason to, no," he admitted.

"A valid reason Captain?" Amelia asked.

"If irritating me was a reason enough, Ambassador you would have been in quarters five minutes from the time you stepped onto this ship," Jim said.

"Walker to the bridge," Amelia heard the woman she knew as her mother voice say from over the comm. system.

"Jen, please tell me you have some good news for me," Kirk asked.

"We found the leak, sir, but the damage is substantial. We're working on it," she assured him.

"Any idea what caused it?" Kirk questioned.

"No, sir. But I accept full responsibility," Walker answered.

" Jen, something tells me that you aren't responsible," Jim told her. "Stay on it," he ordered.

"Yes sir," she answered.

"Shuttle is standing by, Captain," Sulu reported.

"Bones, thanks for helping out," Kirk told his friend.

"Did I have a choice in the matter? I remember being volunteered for this," the Dr. grumbled. "Is the Ambassador on the bridge?"

Amelia took a breath. "I'm here Doctor McCoy," she answered.

Jim looked at her before responding. "How did you know the Ambassador was here Bones?"

"Oh, just a sneaky suspicion Jim," he answered. "I just have a feeling that she's one of those annoying patients that doesn't take doctor orders and does whatever the hell she wants unless she has the doctor standing right over her to tie her down. You don't know anyone like that do you Jim?"

Amelia took a breath not making eye contact with Jim. "Doctor I am sure that Dr. Marcus could use your undivided attention," she informed him.

"You know, when I dreamt about being stuck on a deserted planet with a gorgeous woman, there was no torpedo!" Bones grumbled.

"Dr. McCoy, may I remind you, you are not there to flirt!" Jim said.

Amelia had to stop herself from snapping her head in the young Jim Kirk's direction and giving him a patented Jim Kirk are you serious look.

"So how can these legendary hands help you, Dr. Marcus?" Bones questioned.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed in frustration.

"Dr. McCoy!" Amelia exclaimed at the same exact time in the same frustrated tone which caused Jim to give her a surprised look. "Sorry Captain, but if what I think is on those torpedoes' are really on those torpedoes' then we do not have a lot of time to waist," she explained.

"To understand how powerful these weapons are, we need to open the warhead. To do that, we need to access the fuel compartment. Unfortunately for us, the warheads on these weapons are live," Dr. Marcus explained.

"Sweetheart, I once performed an emergency C-section on a pregnant Gorn. Octuplets. And let me tell you, those little bastards bite. I think I can work some magic on your missile," the male Dr. answered.

"Dr. McCoy, there's a bundle of fiber optic cables against the inner casing. You'll need to cut the 23rd wire down. Whatever you do, do not touch anything else. Do you understand?" the female Dr. questioned.

"Right. The thought never crossed my mind," he assured her.

Amelia raised her hand to rub her neck, quickly catching herself putting it down.

"Ambassador are you alright?" the captain asked.

"I'm really hoping I'm wrong about this, Captain," she answered as she met his eyes.

Dr. McCoy,wait for my word. I'm rerouting the detonation processor.- Are you ready?" she asked.

" And raring," McCoy answered.

"Good luck," Carol told the other man.

Amelia held her breath as she waited, hearing Bones scream out. "What happened?" she exclaimed.

"Sir, the torpedo just armed itself!" Sulu reported.

"The varhead's it's going…it's going detonate in 30 seconds, sir!" Chekov reported.

"What the hell happened?" Jim asked.

"I can't get my arm out!" Bones informed them

"Target their signal! Beam them back right now!" Kirk ordered.

"The transporter cannot differentiate between Dr. McCoy and the torpedo. We cannot beam back one without the other," Spock answered.

Amelia took a breath. She began to wonder if it was the name Kirk that attracted trouble or a ship with the name Enterprise.

"Dr. Marcus, can you disarm it?" Jim asked.

"I'm trying. I'm trying. Jim, get her the hell out of here!" Bones yelled.

"No! If you beam me back, he dies!" Carol exclaimed.

"There's got to be something you can do!" Amelia exclaimed.

"Just let me do it!" Carol exclaimed.

"Ten, nine, eight…." they heard McCoy's voice say, the fear evident in it.

"Standing by to transport Dr. Marcus on your command, sir," Sulu informed them.

"Four, three…." McCoy continued the countdown.

"Shit!" Carol exclaimed.

"Deactivation successful, Captain," Sulu reported, letting out the breath he was holding.

"Dr. McCoy?" Amelia questioned.

"Bones are you all right? Bones!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Jim? You're going to want to see this," the Dr. answered.

Amelia and the Captain met each others glance. Amelia knew exactly what it was that the Captain needed to see.

**(Yes I'm leaving you at that. Mean right? Sorry!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews make me happy! OK so as I was sitting on the side of a major highway with a tire blow out waiting for a ranger to come and rescue me, Travis and Amelia were bugging me. I figured that it had to be some kind of something special for her to be attracted to him-like him not recognizing the name Kirk. So if you want to look up and get an idea of the young Amelia, she is Scottie Thompson and Travis is Daniel Sunjata, with the beard not with out. And, I was working on a chapter before work that would have got young Jim to know Amelia was his future self daughter, so I'm sorry for stretching it out! Flashback chapter!**

**Please review **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 12

_Amelia looked up as the bartender brought over a drink to her. "I'm sorry I didn't order anything," she said._

"From the man over there," the bartender said as he nodded at a man who just gave a slight nod.

"_Take it back," she instructed as she went back to the book she was reading._

"Sorry, he can't do that, I tipped him really well," a man's voice said from over the bartender's shoulder. "It's ok Max, I got this," he said with a slight English accent.

_Amelia rolled her eyes without even looking up. "Well then you just wasted your money."_

_The man smiled as he sat down across from her. "A woman at a bar on a Friday night in a corner table, reading a real book and drinking water for nothing but three hours should be a crime," he told her as he took the book out of her hands. "Edgar Allen Poe, impressive."_

Amelia gave a the man a once over. Dark hair, dark eyes, a bit of a beard. "The fact that you watched me three hours is a bit creepy. And, since you did watch me for three hours you know that I sent five other drinks back to five other men," she said as she snatched the book out of his hands.

"Sixth time the charm and you really can't send it back now that we're friends," he said with a smile.

Amelia arched an eyebrow. "We aren't friends. We don't even know each other names."

"Travis Rodgers," he said as he extended his hand. He watched her. "See now this is where you extend your hand and introduce yourself," he informed her.

_Amelia sighed. "Amelia Kirk," she answered as she shook his hand. This was usually the time that a man would get the fake expression on his face and pretend to think about knowing the name Kirk then say, unbelievably, you aren't the daughter of James T. Kirk are you?_

_Travis nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Amelia. So a fan of the classics?" he asked. _

_Amelia looked at him. "It was a present, from my father, for my birthday," she said._

"_He's got good taste," Travis said as he picked up his drink. "Is there something wrong? You keep looking at me like you're waiting for something."_

"_I am, for you to repeat the name Kirk like you are trying to place where you heard it, then pause, for dramatic effect, and it suddenly hits you that I may be related to the great Captain James T. Kirk, and then you'll ask for a meeting with him," Amelia told him. "Let me save you the trouble, Mr. Rodgers, or is it Lt? Or Lt Commander?" she asked._

_Travis spit out his drink and wiped his mouth. "Do I look like a Fleet Rat to you? God, if I do, then I'm doing something wrong."_

_Amelia looked at him. "You aren't Star Fleet?"_

_Travis laughed. "The scruffy beard didn't give it away?" he asked. "No, I am usually in court prosecuting some Fleet Rat that thinks he or she is above civilian law," he said as he looked at her. "You're Fleet? Pardon me while I try to stick my foot further down my throat."_

_Amelia laughed. "I'm Fleet, but I'm not one of those you have to worry about, that is my father."_

"_Let me guess, he's a hot shot, living in the shadows, are you? Everyone expects you to follow in his footsteps, and are surprised when you do things your own way?" Travis asked and nodded seeing the look of agreement on her face. "My father and grandfather were both lawyers for Starfleet, and it was expected I do that same. When I announced I wasn't going to Starfleet, you would have thought I shot someone. So, I paid my own way working my way through law school, moved to London, worked odd jobs, including this bar, and doing the opposite of what the great Jamison Rodgers would do. The only person in my family that even still talks to me is my mother," he said. _

_Amelia tried not to smile. "So, unless this is Scotch in this glass, I'm afraid you wasted your money."_

"_See, the benefits of having spent two years working here, is that I can always change the drink," he said as he motioned to Max. "Scotch for my new friend," he said._

_Six months later-_

_Travis watched her get dressed to go to work. "So when are you going to tell your father that putting on that uniform makes you miserable?" he asked as he rubbed her back._

_Amelia smiled. "You are so making it hard to get dressed," she told him as she turned and kissed him. "It's not something I want to say in a letter, I'd rather do it in person."_

_Travis kissed her. "From what I see Milly," he said as he called her his pet name for her, "if you wait to do it in person, you'll be retiring from Fleet," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I hate seeing you do something that makes you so miserable."_

_Amelia smiled. "You are something else," she told him._

_Travis smiled. "Now if you are trying to insult me, you're going to have to come up with something better then that," he said as he kissed her again. "Promise me, after this mission, you will see your father and have a talk with him."_

"_I promise," she told him._

"_Good, plus I need to ask your father a very important question," Travis told her as he got up._

"_What question?" she asked. "What are you doing?"_

"_You think I'm going to let you go on a six month mission with out seeing you off do you?" Travis asked as he kissed her. "No, see I have to talk to your father before I ask you that question," he said with a grin._

"_You're a pain," she informed him._

"_And you love it," Travis responded._

_Star Fleet medical, San Francisco four months later._

_Amelia sighed and looked at him. "You didn't sign up for this, Travis….you've spent enough time here babysitting me, go back to London."_

_Travis walked over to the bed and sat down. "Excuse me, you don't get to tell me to leave."_

_Amelia sighed. "Tav…this isn't what you signed up for…someone with an eel living in her? Something that did make me miscarry our child?"_

_Travis kissed her. "Let me ask you some questions Miss. Kirk," he said as he went into lawyer mode._

"_Tav…" Amelia said as she tried to interrupt._

"_Did I not come over to your table at that bar about 10 months ago?" he asked keeping her face next to his. _

"_Yes…" she said as she started to add nothing._

"_Was I not the one who bought you a drink?" he asked._

"_Yes…" she told him._

"_Was it not you who moved into my apartment and hung those ugly uniforms that do nothing for your figure in my closet?" he questioned._

"_Yes…" she said. "But.."_

"_No, Miss Kirk, no buts. See, the way I see it, I signed up for this, all of it, and if you decide to put on that uniform again, I'm going to be right there waiting for you," he told her. "So stop pulling away from me, and marry me."_


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews make me happy! Poor Bones, how much more torture can I put the guy through? He so wants to come out and say it! **

**Kahn's going to be surprised to find out that puny humans were smart enough to be a step ahead of him isn't he? Let's ride.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 13

Spock arched an eyebrow at the Ambassador, his face asking if she was alright as they were in the turbo lift. She gave a brief nod as the door opened letting the trio out to where Marcus and McCoy had brought the torpedo back.

"What have we got?" Kirk asked.

"The Ambassador was correct in her assumption that there was someone inside the torpedoes," Carol answered. "It's quite clever actually . This fuel container's been removed from the torpedo and retrofitted to hide this cryo tube," she explained.

"Is he alive?" Kirk asked as Amelia rubbed her temple as she looked at the man inside.

" He's alive, but if we try to revive him without the proper sequencing, it could kill him," Bones reported.

"Don't worry about the proper sequencing, this bastard, all of them need to be killed," Amelia told them.

Bones looked at her. "Ambassador, this is a human being," he said. "But, even if I wanted to wake him up this technology's beyond me," Bones said.

"How advanced, Doctor?" Spock asked, as he kept one eye on the Ambassador.

"It's not advanced. That cryo tube is ancient," Marcus told them.

"We haven't needed to freeze anyone since we developed warp capability, which explains the most interesting thing about our friend here," Bones started to say.

"He's over 300," Amelia said without even thinking.

Bones gave Spock a knowing look before looking back at Kirk. "The Ambassador is right."

Amelia didn't say a word before she turned and headed out of the room.

"Ambassador?" Kirk called after her. "Amelia, where are you going?" he asked as followed her.

Bones looked at Spock before the two men went after them. "She's going to confront Harrison, because that is what a Kirk would do. Just go half cocked without thinking first," he grumbled to Spock.

"Doctor, though I do not agree with her decision, it is the Ambassador's decision to when to let the Captain know who she is," he said in a lowered voice as they got into the turbo lift.

"Ambassador, this would be a good time to start telling us what you know about the people in those torpedoes'," Kirk informed her. "You said all the lives on this ship was in danger if what you thought was were in those torpedoes' were in those torpedoes'. Obviously you were correct, now would be a good time to tell us exactly what you know and how we can stop the danger you think we are all in."

Amelia Kirk Rodgers had spent decades, almost a century of her life learning to live with what Kahn had done to her, she had learned to control her anger and emotions, for the most part. Maybe it was because she knew Khan was so close that she was having trouble controlling both. "Let me ask you a question, Jim, why did this man you call Harrison surrender to you?" she asked as she stood right in front of him. There stances almost identical, even though she was inches shorter then him.

Bones looked at Spock. "He has to see it," he grumbled as he looked at his friend.

"Doctor," Spock lowered his voice. "The choice is hers to make, even though we may not agree with it," he answered.

Jim looked at her. "He was out numbered," he answered knowing as soon as he said it that was a weak excuse.

Amelia had to laugh. "Right he just took out a whole hell of a lot of Klingons' and then looked at the five Starfleet officers and an unarmed woman and decided he was tired and gave up," she responded. "No, I can see the look on your face that you're finding that one a little hard to swallow. No he gave up because he knew what were in those torpedoes' Captain, I don't know how he knew but he knew," she told him as she grabbed his arm. "Jim…whatever he says, whatever he gives as an excuse, it's going to be a lie."

Jim looked at her. "I have a feeling that if I asked you to go wait in your quarters, Amelia, you'd refuse."

"Ah see, we are getting to know each other, Captain," the woman answered.

Bones gave Spock a sideways glance as he turned his attention back to the two Kirks. "Ambassador, since you've obviously dealt with this person before, why don't you just tell us what you know? I mean I know it's against the whole interfering line of thinking you got going on, but it's a bit to late for that."

Spock nodded. "I agree with the Doctor on this, Ambassador."

McCoy looked at him. "Don't agree with me Spock, it makes me very uncomfortable," he told the Vulcan.

Jim looked at the Ambassador. "It's my ship, so as Captain, it's my responsibility for find out," he said. "Amelia, you obviously have some history with this man in your time, and I have a feeling it was a very bad one, so even though I would love to see you back in your quarters, I know that you aren't going to listen to me. I don't know how I know that, but we both seem to have a stubborn streak," he said.

Bones started to open up his mouth.

"Doctor," Spock warned.

"I give you my word that I will attempt not to interfere," she said. "Jim…you've got the element of surprise on this man…it's going to knock him off balance, use it…" she warned the man who would be her father.

Jim looked at her and nodded as he walked into the brig followed by the Doctor, Amelia and Spock.

"Bones," Kirk told the doctor.

"Stick your arm through that hole, I'm going to take some blood. Interesting things can be found when a person runs a persons blood, so many things can be found out when a blood test is run," Bones said.

"Doctor," Amelia hissed under her breath as she rubbed her temple. 

Kahn looked at Amelia momentarily making her shiver as she remembered those eyes. He turned his attention to the Captain. "Why aren't we moving, Captain? An unexpected malfunction, perhaps in your warp core conveniently stranding you on the edge of Klingon space?" Kahn questioned.

"How the hell do you know that?" the Dr asked as he was taking blood.

"Bones," Jim warned him.

"I think you'd find my insight valuable, Captain," the man they knew as Harrison told him.

"We good?" Jim asked Bones.

"Yeah," Bones answered as he finished taking the blood.

"Let me know what you find," Kirk told him as he cast a glance at the Ambassador. He was impressed she had kept to herself so far.

"Ignore me and you will get everyone on this ship killed. Captain," Harrison told them.

"I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you. I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further," Spock told the Captain as he looked at the Ambassador.

"Give me a minute," Kirk told him. "Let me explain what's happening here. You are a criminal.I watched you murder innocent men and women. I was authorized to end you! And the only reason why you are still alive is because I am allowing it. So shut your mouth," Kirk told him.

"Oh, Captain, are you going to punch me again over and over till your arm weakens? Perhaps the old woman can faint again, and distract you," Harrison taunted.

Amelia rubbed her temple, casting a glance at Jim. She was controlling her anger but she wasn't sure how much longer she could.

"Clearly you want to, so tell me, why did you allow me to live?" he asked.

"We all make mistakes," Kirk told him as he glanced at the Ambassador. "So you want to tell me why there is a man in that torpedo?" he questioned.

Amelia was sure she was the only one who saw the briefest of looks that passed Kahn's face, a mixture of being impressed and being shocked. "Well well, Captain, I must say that you are smarter then I gave you credit for, I thought I would have to lead the provable horse to water for you to figure it out," he said as he turned his full attention to Amelia. "I am sure we have never met before, because…" he started to say.

"You never forget a face," Amelia answered as she straightened up. "The reason you gave yourself up, oh let's just call you Kahn, why don't we, is because you wanted those 72 torpedoes. Let me guess, there's men and women in all of them," Amelia told him.

Kahn looked at her. "Impressive for a woman of your advanced age," he said.

Kirk looked at her. "Ambassador…" he warned.

"She is right, Captain there are men and women in all those torpedoes, Captain. I put them the hell are you? A remnant of a time long past. Genetically engineered to be superior so as to lead others to peace in a world at war. But we were condemned as criminals, forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping when we awoke, hoping when we awoke, things would be different. But as a result of the destruction of Vulcan, your Starfleet began to aggressively search distant quadrants of space. My ship was found adrift. I alone was revived," he told them.

"I looked up "John Harrison." Until a year ago, he didn't exist," Jim told the man. "It was confirmed by the Ambassador."

"John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him advance his cause. A smoke screen to conceal my true identity," he said as he bore his eyes into the Ambassador. "You know a lot about this, did you help him Ambassador? Is this why you are on this ship?"

Amelia hissed at him. "Hell no Khan. If I had been there, I would have recognized you and you and all your genetically superhuman soldiers would not have been given the chance to cause any more pain."

"Ambassador…." Spock said as he walked closer to the woman.

"Your Ambassador is right, my name is Kahn," the man formerly known as Kahn answered.

"Why would a Starfleet Admiral ask a 300-year-old frozen man for help?" Kirk asked.

"Because I am better," Khan informed them.

"At what?" Kirk asked.

"Everything, Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilized threat in a civilized time and for that he needed a warrior's mind," he said. "My mind," he told the group. To design weapons and warships," he explained.

"You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect?" Spock asked.

"He wanted to exploit my savagery. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr. Spock. You... You can't even break a rule. How would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. To help him realize his vision of a militarized sent you to use those weapons. To fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet. And then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome. The Klingons would come searching for whomever was responsible,and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about," Khan told them.

"Jim…remember everything that comes out of this man's mouth is a lie!" Amelia said as she watched Khan.

"No. No. I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood!" Kirk told him.

"Marcus took my crew from me. He used my friends to control me. I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone. And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single oneof the people I hold most dear. So I responded in kind. My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you wouldn't do for your family?" Khan hissed.

Amelia straightened up. "No there isn't Khan," she answered, immediately regretting it as she reached out for the Captain's arm. "Congratulation's captain, it's a girl."

**(HEHE So Kirk knows! Hey she's a Kirk he asked she answered. REVIEWS)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Young Jim knows, and so does Kahn. Yeah things just got interesting! I am going to postpone Marcus showing up because Jim really needs to talk to Amelia, don't you think? Review please! Let's Ride!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 14

Jim looked at Amelia, his face going through a thousand different emotions showing in such a short period.

"Captain, Ambassador, this may not be the place or time to discuss this," Spock told them.

"Not now Mr. Spock!" both said in unison.

"Spock, stay with him, get what you can from him. Keep me posted. Ambassador," Kirk said as motioned for her to follow him.

"Captain, we are not done here," Amelia told him.

Khan got an amused look on his face. "Don't you know you don't argue with a parent, Ambassador."

"Shut up Khan," she hissed.

Jim grabbed her elbow. "This isn't up for discussion Ambassador," he said as he led her out of the room entering the turbo lift watching her.

"Jim…" Amelia started to say as she rubbed her temple.

"No, not a word until we get to your quarters. I don't trust myself not to say things that I do not need my crew to hear," Jim said as he looked at her.

"Yes sir…" Amelia said, knowing that she did come out of left field with this and he had a right to be angry.

The turbo lift opened. "You first," he said as he let her exit first following her. He watched as she opened her quarters and followed her in. "Sit."

"Capt…Jim…please," Amelia tried to reason with him.

"Ambassador, sit down," Jim insisted and waited until she sat down before he took a breath. "You came on my ship and you lied to me about who you were?"

Amelia took a breath and looked at him. "I didn't lie to you Jim…my name is Amelia Rodgers, and I am an Ambassador."

Kirk looked at her. "I think I would have remembered if you mentioned that you were my daughter! Spock and Bones know, don't they?"

Amelia slightly nodded. "The doctor ran my blood, and young Spock was present when he confronted me. I swore them both to secrecy," she explained. "Though Bones does need to work on keeping secrets a bit better," she said as she looked at him. "I never meant for you to find out, especially not this way," she told him.

"And exactly what way did you want me to find out?" Jim questioned.

"Honestly, you weren't supposed to find out. I made that decision when you were stranded on that planet by this Spock. I saw you, and I made my Spock promise it was something he would not reveal," she explained. "You must find your own way, and knowing of my existence in an alternative time line would have done no good," she said. "It's not doing you any good now is it?"

Jim sat down on the coffee table and looked at her. "Why did you come aboard then?"

"Because curiosity got the best of me….because I wanted one chance to see what this young Jim Kirk was like, what this crew was like," Amelia explained as she placed a hand on his. "Let me ask you a question Jim."

Jim looked at her then at her hand not pulling away. "Go ahead."

"You didn't get a chance to know your father in this time line, if you had a moment that you could just get to face him, but couldn't reveal your identity to him, would you take it or would you wonder what if?" she asked.

Jim looked at her. "I think you know the answer to that question," he answered.

"Exactly, so you know why I did what I did," Amelia answered. "I forgot how much alike the other Jim and I were alike," she said with a laugh. "You seem to be more stubborn, of course you are younger. I am sorry that I did tell you the way I did, especially in front of Khan, if he gets the opportunity, he will use it against both of us."

Jim looked at her. "Two Kirk's are better then one, especially when dealing with a homicidal superman," he said with a small smile. "I need you to answer me honestly, no smart ass comment, no this time line excuse, no Kirk attitude, the truth."

"I don't know if I can answer with out Kirk attitude, Captain, I've had 120 years practice," Amelia answered with a matching smile. "I will do my best."

"I need to know your exact relationship with Kahn, I need to know so no more surprises," Jim told her as he squeezed her hand. "I know that I will not be the father you know, but I need some practice," he teased. "Seriously, though you are on board this ship…"

"Which means I am your responsibility," she finished his thought as she stood up. "There are some things that I can't tell you Captain, because I've already interfered. I will tell you what has to deal with me. This is my third time dealing with that psychotic genetically engineered sociopath."

The young Jim Kirk looked at her. "Go on…"

"The first time, I was 15, on this ship. The Enterprise ran across the Botany Bay, and on the Botany Bay there were 72 sleeping….we thought they were humans, but they weren't," Amelia explained.

"So that's how you put the 72 torpedoes' and Kahn together," Jim said.

"Khan was inadvertently awoke, not for the purpose he said he was now," she told him. "It didn't take long for him to prove what a bastard he was. He tried to take over the ship, reactivated what people he could, and took one of the crew as his wife," she said. "We, and yes we, I was quite flexible as a teen, I could go places others couldn't, got command back of the ship, and he and his followers were sent on there way," she informed him.

"The second time?" Jim asked.

Amelia sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I was 29...a Science Officer on a ship called the Reliant…it was supposed to be a six month assignment. The captain and I went on a planet….I saw the Botany Bay…but we didn't have time react….Khan's people, what was left of them, grabbed us. When he walked into the room, I couldn't stop myself from gasping his name. Khan's responsible for my friend Mr. Eel here, Captain Tyrell succumbed to the madness about six months later…." she explained. "Everything from that moment, that instant directed my life into what it is. I left Starfleet, I got married, built a family and obviously became an Ambassador."

Jim looked at her. "Amelia…are you going to be able to do this? Deal with Khan again?"

Amelia met his gaze. "Do I have a choice?"

"We could try to get you off this ship, send you back to New Vulcan," he offered.

"No, I'm here Captain," she told him.

"Captain Kirk, please respond," Spock's voice came through the communications device.

"Go ahead Spock," Jim answered as he kept his gaze on her.

"Khan gave us coordinates, close to Earth, 23-17-46-11," he reported.

"What does he say is there?" he asked.

"He didn't say Captain, he said if we want the truth we'll check it out," Spock explained.

"Have him escorted under guard to sickbay, Kirk out," Jim said.

"Mr. Scott is near Earth isn't he?" Amelia questioned.

"He quit," Jim answered.

"Technically you fired him, but there is nothing Scotty won't do for this ship, Jim, you need to contact him. I don't trust a word that comes out of Khan's mouth, but something is going on."

Jim nodded as he stood up and looked at her. "If I told you I think it would be best for you to stay here while I go to sickbay, you just wouldn't listen would you?"

Amelia looked at him. "Would you?"


	15. Chapter 15

**So, things are getting exciting! Great fun to come! I imagine even though this Jim even though he isn't really her father he'd still feel protective. Not to mention Spock wanting to get her back to the other Spock! But first, we get a flashback! Yes I know I'm mean! But Amelia's lived a long life…she wants to be known! Plus we so got to show Travis and Kirk meeting-talk about oil and water! So there were a couple ways for me to do this, but I decided she was sent back to the hospital in San Francisco while they saved Spock. So it took a bit for Kirk to meet Travis. And this way was so much more…interesting. **

**Review please. **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 15

_Travis grinned as he carried a tray into the bedroom, only wearing PJ bottoms. "One order of Travis Rodger's famous chili cheese fries with extra onions and light on the jalapenos," he informed her as he bent down and kissed her._

"_I'm not that hungry…" Amelia admitted to him._

"_Dr. Chappell let me take you out of the hospital with the promise of making sure you ate, so you are eating," he informed her. "You aren't going to let my sweet talking to get you out of the hospital go to waist are you?" he asked as he sat down on the side of the bed and kissed her._

_Amelia smiled as she took a fry. "Hate to tell you that it wasn't your sweet talking that got her to release you, it was the fact that my father stole the Enterprise and she didn't want security to continue to bother me."_

_Travis laughed. "You just can't let me think it was my sweet talk huh?"_

"_I can't let you get a big head, you're last name isn't Kirk," she said with a laugh as she took a bite of fries, chili falling on her chin._

_Travis laughed. "Waist of good chili, we can't have that," he said as he licked it off her chin. "Yum."_

_Amelia laughed. "Thank you for not giving up on me…"_

"_Never," Travis said as he touched her face as he kissed her._

"_Amelia?" they heard a voice say from the living room._

"_Dad?" she asked. "How the hell did he get in here?" she asked as she started to get up._

_Travis got up. "He stole a ship, I'm thinking breaking and entering is probably a piece of cake," he said as he helped her stand. "Easy," he told her._

"_Dad? Have you never heard of knocking?" she asked as she walked into the living room leaning on Travis, her just wearing the top of Travis' PJ set._

_Jim looked at her then at Travis. "I didn't want to bother you in case you were sleeping."_

_Travis looked at him. "So, you thought you'd break into the apartment and risk scaring her to death, that's real smart," he said as he helped her sit down on the couch. _

"_Spock?" she asked._

"_On Vulcan," Jim answered. "Would you like to get dressed?"_

"_I am dressed, you're lucky I have this much on," Amelia said as she rubbed her temple. _

_Travis managed to keep a straight face at the comment. "Travis Rodgers, Admiral Kirk."_

_Jim looked at him. "You aren't exactly what I was expecting."_

_Travis smiled and bent down and kissed Amelia. "See, he knows immediately I'm not a Fleet Rat," he said._

"_Fleet Rat?" the Admiral questioned. "You do realize that's an insult to us who put on the uniform right? Especially coming from someone who probably didn't pass the entrance test."_

"_Dad…" Amelia said._

"_Never took the test, never cared too," he responded. "One of the people in this room, the one who has stolen a ship and broke into my apartment is the reason that I have a jilted opinion of MOST people who put on the uniform."_

"_You do realize my daughter wears that uniform?" Jim said. "Amelia please tell me you aren't serious about this…guy."_

"_I'm quite batty about this guy, attitude and all," she told him. "Dad….I resigned from Starfleet. Don't act so surprised, they probably would have medically retired me. Captain Terrell died…" she said._

"_I know," Jim said as he sat down. "But that isn't happening to you."_

"_I know…" she said. "We both know why I joined Starfleet…"_

"_To impress me," Jim admitted. "Mr. Rodgers' I need a moment with my daughter."_

_Travis sat down in a chair across from them. "Go ahead," he said as he looked at him. "I'm not leaving her alone."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Reviews and more reviews. I love it!**

**Ah, let's get back to the action shall we? I'm thinking Bones is going to hate missing the announcement! Poor Bones. I attempted to add some humor to this because I can't have Marcus popping up so soon and it's Star Trek and there is always a bit of humor. **

**I do plan to have a chapter with young Spock and her talking, not sure where but sometime soon! And after Scotty gets back aboard her mother will have a scene or two. **

**Review please. Three chapters in one day? I think I deserve it right?**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 16

Amelia walked with Kirk as he contacted Scotty. "Scotty, it's Kirk," he told the other man.

"Well now! If it isn't Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair!" he exclaimed. "Did you hear that? I called him Perfect Hair," he told someone.

"Where are you?" Kirk asked as he gave Amelia a look.

"Where are you?" Scotty repeated the question to him.

"Are you drunk?" he asked quickly losing his patience.

"What I do in my private time is my business, Jimbo," Scotty replied.

The younger Jim gave a sigh as he looked at Amelia and took a breath. "I need you to help me out with something," he said.

"And exactly why would I help you out with anything. You fired me!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Would everyone stop saying that? You quit," Jim told him.

Amelia rubbed her temple. "You really gave him no choice," she told the young James Kirk.

"Whose that? Who ever that is, I like her," Scotty said.

Amelia smiled. "Ambassador Amelia Rodgers, Scotty. I'm friends with the older Mr. Spock," she answered as she shrugged at Jim. "It's the truth," she mouthed. "Would you please listen to the Captain? We really need your help," she begged.

"For you, yes," Scotty answered. "For Jimbo no," he answered.

Jim sighed. "Will you take these coordinates down? 23-17-46-11. Are you writing?" he asked.

"What, you don't think I can't remember 4 numbers?" Scotty questioned. "Ye of little faith," he said as he paused. "What was the third one?" he asked.

"Forty six," Jim answered. I don't know exactly what you're looking for but, I have a feeling you'll know it when you see it. You were right about those torpedoes," Jim told him.

"I will consider that an apology," Scott told him.

"And I will consider that apology. You are the one who quit," Jim said as he cut off transmission. "You found that funny."

"It's…fascinating to see the relationships that I knew well being built," she said as they walked into sickbay.

Bones looked at her. "You know you could have waited until I was there to tell him. Seriously, a once in the lifetime opportunity to see his face when his in another time line's daughter tells him she exits, and I wasn't there to see it."

"Bones," Jim warned.

"And of course as a Kirk you just had to it in front of that maniac," Bones said as he pointed back to Khan. "Do I have to tell you how idiotic that was?"

"Not the smartest thing no, but in my defense, I am 120 years old and sometimes I do have trouble controlling what thoughts come out of mouth," she said.

"Don't blame that on your age, that's all Kirk in you," Bones told her.

"Bones, remind me again why are we friends?" Jim asked him.

Amelia smiled as she walked over to the table picking up the item McCoy was working with. "A tribble, oh a dead tribble. Did you get into some bad wheat my dear friend?"

Kirk raised an eyebrow. "Did you bring those blasted things on my ship before?"

"Hey they aren't that bad, once you find out not to feed them," she told him. "But no, it was a birthday present from Uhura…and stop doing that!" she ordered.

"Doing what?" Kirk asked innocently.

"Getting me to reveal things that aren't going to happen in this time line, see a tribble's already on board," she said as she raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing with it Doctor McCoy?"

"Testing the maniac's blood on it, he has the most unique regenerative process in his blood that I've ever seen," McCoy told her.

"So let me get this straight…you are possibly attempting to make a superhuman Tribble, must admit that's new," she informed them as she put it down, turning to look at Khan, not saying anything.

Bones glanced at her then at Kirk. "So I feel like I should be passing out cigars, Jim."

"Very funny, Bones," he told his friends. "Do you know who her mother is?"

"No," he admitted.

"That's enough of that," Amelia warned. "Can we focus on the superhuman maniac now?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"Name calling for a woman of your age, Ambassador, is hardly attractive," Khan told her. "But it just proves my point that no matter how old a human gets, they learn no manners."

Kirk and Bones looked at each other. "Amelia," Kirk warned.

"Oh you better listen to your daddy, Amelia and move away from me, in case I suddenly lose my temper and decide to snap your neck," Khan told her as he tried to intimidate her.

Amelia watched him taking a step closer to him. "You are a murderer, nothing more. The only reason you haven't killed everyone on this ship yet, is because you need something from us."

"Oh if my other self had to deal with the both of you, I'm sure that he either retired early, or you two sent him to an early grave," Bones hissed as he took the Amelia by the shoulders. "Let's not try to get the homicidal maniac even more pissed off then he is. Sit," he said.

"Doctor," Amelia said as she sat on a bio bed.

"Don't you doctor me, I've got you in sick bay and I'm checking your blood pressure over," Bones warned.

"Of course my blood pressure is a bit high, that maniac is sitting less than two feet from me," Amelia said as she rubbed her temple.

"Bones is she OK?" Jim asked.

"Well considering I've never seen a thing like this in her brain, and I have nothing to go on and there is no record of Amelia Rodgers…which probably isn't your original last name…and I didn't think to look under Kirk," Bones said.

"I don't exist yet, in this time Bones, so that wouldn't do you any good," Amelia explained. "Plus, I wasn't a Kirk till I was 14, it wouldn't do any good," she thought to herself.

"Is there anyway to get her to stay in sickbay? Any medical reason?" Jim asked.

Amelia jumped off the bio bed. "Nice try, Captain, but I can assure you I know myself better then anyone else on this ship, so I can assure you it would aggravate me more by being near that man and locked up in sickbay."


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews make me happy. To answer Obsessive 66 because I remembered the events differently and didn't double check myself, I think StarFleet would have granted him leave, his daughter does have a possible killer worm in her ear. Sorry about the confusion.**

**Ah action! I see action filled coming. BUT…yes I know you're probably groaning at the thought I am adding another flashback but hey, she's 120 years old and demanding attention. Plus we need a little older Spock and Amelia! You ever look at your best friend of the opposite sex and go 'oh Crap!' realizing somehow it turned into something else? Yep, that's what our dear in her 70's Amelia just realized.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 17

_Amelia heard the chime to her room in Spock's house ring. She turned from the chair at her desk. "Enter," she instructed._

_Spock walked in and gave a slight nod. "Am I interrupting?" he asked._

"_No, Ambassador…please sit down," she offered as she got up and sat down on the couch. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

_Spock looked at her and shook his head. "I was curious Ambassador why you did not come down to dinner the past few days, I was concerned that you may be unwell."_

_Amelia smiled. "If I was not feeling well Spock, I would have told you, that would be the logical thing to do and you are my host. I knew your sons and there families were visiting, and I did not want to intrude. Plus, I am feeling a little melancholy, yesterday was the 10__th__ anniversary of Travis' heart attack, I would not have been very good company." _

_Spock nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_Amelia shook her head. "No Spock, but I thank you for the offer. Perhaps I found myself on Vulcan in the company of an old friend because I knew he would give me the space I needed."_

_Spock gave a small nod. "I will take that as my cue to depart," he said as he started to get up._

_Amelia smiled as she put her hand on his. "No Spock, stay. I was just saying that my children and grand children tend to think I should be in a rocker making quilts and they tend to be over protective."_

_Spock raised an eyebrow. "You are quite in relative good shape and health for a woman of your age, and I believe, that despite you being a Kirk, do realize your limitations," he stated as he teased her._

_Amelia laughed. "We corrupted you during the years, haven't we?" she questioned. "Bones wouldn't believe me if I told him the unemotional Spock was joking," she said as she squeezed his hand. _

_Spock glanced at her hand before moving it and getting up. "If there is anything I can do, Ambassador, please let me know. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want."_

"_Thank you Spock…" she answered as she watched him leave. Amelia took a breath and rubbed her temple. "I am finding myself falling in love with Spock, illogical….damn it!"_

_Two weeks later-_

_Amelia took a breath and for the fifth time started to turn away from Spock's room. "Damn it Amelia, stop acting like a love sick teen. Knock, tell him you are leaving," she chastised herself before knocking._

"_Enter," the voice said from behind the door._

_Amelia walked into the room. "Spock, are you busy?"_

"_No Ambassador, please sit down," the older man offered._

"_I won't take long, Spock. I am leaving Vulcan, tomorrow," she explained._

_Spock raised an eyebrow. "Is your family alright? Did you get word something happened?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice._

"_No, they are alright…it's just that I have intruded long enough on your hospitality Spock, and it's just time for me go," Amelia told him._

_Spock looked at her. "Amelia…you are lying. You, like your father before you, don't look straight into my eyes when you are lying. What is wrong?"_

_Amelia cursed herself. "Spock…I…damn it! Somehow I found myself in love with you."_

_Spock looked at her then sat down. "Amelia…I am sure that you are confusing the feelings of friendship…"_

_Amelia sat down beside him. "Maybe if I fell in love with you when I was 16, you could say that, but I'm in my 70's, yeah I'm pretty sure I know the difference," she told him. "Spock, I don't want to ruin our friendship, that's why I was leaving Vulcan."_

_Spock looked at her. "You are not one to run from feelings."_

_Amelia looked at him. "I don't want to ruin our friendship, Spock. It is a friendship that I hold very dear. We have shared many experiences that no one else could understand, many years of friendship."_

_Spock looked at her. "If you left Vulcan tomorrow, would these feelings disappear? Would you be able to return in a year and it be any different? It is logical to say that our friendship has changed because of this admittance," he told her._

"_Spock…you are right. It is illogical for me to think that we could go back and pretend like I didn't just change our relationship with telling you that," Amelia said. "You just couldn't let me leave with out being so damn noisy could you?"_

"_Love is not a logical feeling, but I think you could not deal with me as you had before if you had not admitted your feelings," Spock told her._

"_No, Spock love isn't logical. Klingon's write damn poetry about it! Klingon's!" she exclaimed. "I'm sorry dear friend, I seemed to have ruined our friendship which was what I was attempting to prevent."_

_Spock turned and looked at her, briefly hesitating before he placed his hand on her cheek. "Perhaps it is logical, that after years of friendship, that feelings change, and turn into something else."_

_Amelia looked at him. "Spock…."_

"_Perhaps I have came to the realization, also, that you are more to me then my old friends' daughter. You have became a friend, in your own way. And, as illogical as it is, I find myself distressed at not having you on Vulcan, assisting me," Spock told her._

"_Spock…." Amelia said. "If you tell me what I'm about to do next is illogical, I am going to have to hit you," she said as she kissed him, a bit surprised when she felt him returning the kiss._


	18. Chapter 18

**Ah reviews! Squeal! This weekend I am going to have to go back and change a few ages….she'd be late 70's. But no big deal.**

**And I so made up the regulation…but hey she's a lawyer and a Kirk, do you really think she'd stay out of it? Jim would love it if she did! More reviews please**

**HA I managed some tense flirting between Amelia's parents to be! I was beginning to doubt myself there!**

**My new picture is young Amelia (Scottie Thompson) Those eyes! **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 18

Jim looked at her and started to say something when Sulu's voice interrupted them. "Proximity alert, sir! There's a ship at warp heading right for us," he reported.

"Klingons?" Kirk asked as both him and Amelia turned and looked at Khan.

"At warp? No, Kirk. We both know who it is," Khan taunted them.

"I don't think so, sir. It's not coming at us from Kronos," Sulu reported.

Kirk looked at the Ambassador. "There is nothing I can say to get you not to go on the bridge is there Ambassador?" he questioned.

Amelia had already started walking out of the medical bay before Kirk questioned. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Kirk sighed as he glanced at Bones giving him a 'come on help me out here' look.

Bones gave a small smile. "Welcome to just a small part of my world, Jim," he told the other man as Jim walked out.

"You know for a woman over 100, you are in pretty good shape!" Jim informed her as they got on the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge!" Sulu exclaimed.

"ETA of the incoming ship?" Jim questioned as he took over the Captain's chair from Spock.

Spock nodded at the Ambassador as he passed her. "Ambassador…"

"Commander," she greeted.

"Three seconds, sir," Sulu responded.

"Shields," he ordered.

"Aye, Captain," Sulu answered as he raised the shields.

"They're hailing us, sir," Uhura reported.

Kirk glanced at her. On screen. Broadcast ship wide, for the record," he ordered.

"Captain Kirk," Marcus greeted.

"Admiral Marcus. I wasn't expecting you," Kirk bluffed. "That's a hell of a ship you got there," he complimented.

Amelia watched from the corner of her eye.

"And I wasn't expecting to get word that you'd taken Harrison into custody in violation of your orders," Marcus hissed.

Kirk gave Amelia a quick glance. "Well, we...we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly you already knew that, didn't you, sir?" Kirk accused the other man.

Marcus looked at him "I don't take your meaning."

Jim looked at him. "Well, that's why you're here, isn't it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the Neutral Zone?" he asked.

"Captain, they're scanning our ship," Sulu reported.

"Is there something I can help you find, sir?" Kirk asked.

Marcus glared at him. "Where is your prisoner, Kirk?" he hissed.

Amelia stepped out of the corner. "Per Starfleet regulation 461-72, Captain Kirk and the Enterprise is planning on returning Khan to stand trial," she recited.

"Ambassador…" Kirk glanced at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcus questioned.

"Ambassador Amelia Rodgers," Amelia told her.

Marcus looked at her then at Kirk "Well, shit, you talked to him. This is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from," he told the other man. I took a tactical risk and I woke that bastard up, believing that his superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake. And now the blood of everybody he's killed is on my hands. So I'm asking you, give him to me so that I can end what I started,"Marcus told him.

"Admiral, I don't have to tell you that returning him to you would be a crime in itself," Amelia informed him. "I can recite the regulation if you would like."

Marcus glared at her. "Kirk who the hell is this and why is she on your ship?"

Spock looked up at the view screen. "The Ambassador is a lawyer, Admiral," he answered as he looked at him.

Kirk looked at Amelia and then Spock then back to Marcus. "And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons? End 72 lives? Start a war in the process?" he asked, making a motion behind his back he hoped Amelia would recognize as not a word.

"He put those people in those torpedoes. And I simply didn't want to burden you with knowing what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself. Can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of his crew? What else did he tell you? That he's a peacekeeper? He's playing you, son, don't you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals. And now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him," he said as he paused. "Now, I'm going to ask you again! One last time, son, lower your shields and tell me where he is," Marcus ordered.

"He's in engineering, sir, but I'll have him moved to the transporter room right away," Jim said as Spock and Amelia exchanged glances.

"I'II take it from here," Marcus said as he cut the transmission.

"Do not drop those shields, Mr. Sulu," he ordered as he stood up from his chair.

"Aye, Captain," he answered.

Spock approached the captain and Amelia. "Captain, given your awareness

of Khan's true location in the med bay, may I know the details of your plan?" Spock asked.

"I told Marcus we were bringing a fugitive back to Earth, and that's what we're going to do," Jim answered. Jen, can we warp?" he asked engineering.

"Technically, yes, but if we do we run the risk of seriously damaging the core!" Amelia heard her mother explain.

"Can we do it?" Jim asked.

Jen sighed. "As I said, yes technically, we can but I would seriously absolutely positively not recommend it! Jim I if we get out of this alive, I'm changing from Engineering to Science!"

"Noted," Jim said. "Jen if we get out of this alive, I'll buy you a drink."

"I'd rather have Scotty back!" she shot back.

Amelia would have laughed at this interaction between her would be parents if the situation wasn't so severe.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for Earth," the Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir," Sulu responded as he programmed the computer.

"Punch it," he ordered. "Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet, tell them we were pursued into the Neutral Zone by an unmarked Federation ship."

"Comms are down, sir," Uhura informed him.

"Captain, you'll be happy to know that I'm regretting coming aboard now," Amelia said as she looked at him.

"Next time maybe you'll listen," Kirk told her.

**(Yep I'm leaving you hanging cause the next chapter or the chapter after if I don't do a flashback, is going to be intense!)**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, the action is getting intense, and I'll spare you a flashback (for this chapter) I'm not promising the next one! **

**Reviews! Please!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 19

Amelia glanced Kirk as the turbo lift doors opened. "Permission to come on the bridge," Carol asked.

"Dr. Marcus," Jim greeted.

"He's going to catch up with us, and when he does, the only thing that's going to stop him destroying this ship is me, so you have to let me talk to him," Carol informed him as she walked on the bridge.

"Carol, we're at warp, he can't catch up with us," Jim told her.

"Yes, he can, he's been developing a shipthat has advanced warp capabilities…" she told him.

"How is…." Amelia started to say as Sulu interrupted.

"Captain! I'm getting a reading I don't understand," Sulu said as the other ship appeared out of nowhere and fired on the Enterprise.

"Son of a…." Amelia gasped as she grabbed the side of the Captain's chair to steady herself.

"Where are we?" Kirk demanded.

"We're 237,000 kilometers from Earth," Sulu reported.

"Damage report!" Kirk ordered.

"Veapons are vay down," Chekov answered.

"Shields are dropping," Spock reported.

Amelia grabbed the back of the chair as the Vengeance fired again as she looked at him.

"We're defenseless, sir!" a red shirt ensign yelled.

"Jim, we have a bulkhead breach!" Jen's voice came through.

"Where's the damage?" Jim questioned.

"Major hull damage, Captain," came the quick response.

"Evasive maneuvers! Get us to Earth! Right now!" Kirk ordered.

"Captain! Stop!" Carol told him. "Everybody on this ship is going to die if you don't let me speak to him," Carol begged Kirk.

Amelia looked at her then at Kirk. "She may be right Jim…sometimes a child can get through to a parent when no one else can…"

Uhura exchanged glances with Spock, him just giving a nod to confirm her unasked question.

Jim looked at Amelia then turned. "Uhura, hail him," he ordered.

"Sir, it's me, it's Carol," she told the other man.

"What are you doing on that ship?" Marcus glared at his daughter.

"I heard what you said, that you made a mistake and now you're doing everything you can to fix it. But, Dad, I don't believe that the man who raised mei s capable of destroying a ship full of innocent people. And, if I'm wrong about that ,then you're going to have to do it with me on board," Carol informed him.

Marcus glared at her. "Actually, Carol, I won't," he informed them as Carol started to be transported.

"JIM!" Carol exclaimed ash she started to be transported out.

"Can we intercept the transport signal?" Kirk asked.

"No, sir," Sulu answered.

"Carol!" Jim yelled as he watched her disappear.

Marcus looked at him through the view screen. "Captain Kirk, without authorization and in league with the fugitive John Harrison, you went rogue in enemy territory, leaving me no choice but to hunt you down and destroy you," he told the other man. "Lock phasers," he ordered to some one off screen.

Kirk put his hand out and ran to the screen. "Wait, sir, wait, wait, wait!" he exclaimed.

"I'II make this quick. Target all aft torpedoes on the Enterprise bridge," Marcus ordered.

"Sir, my crew was just following my orders. I take full responsibility for my actions, but they were mine and they were mine alone. If I transmit Khan's location to you now ,all that I ask is that you spare them. Please, sir, I'll do anything you want, just let them live," Kirk begged.

"That's a hell of an apology, but if it's any consolation, I was never going to spare your crew," Marcus informed him.

Jim turned and looked at his crew and then Amelia. "I'm sorry," he said as he met Amelia's gaze.

Amelia looked at him and met his gaze. She knew how to bluff, she had learned from the best. It was what made her good at her job as a lawyer then Ambassador. "Admiral, you won't get away with this, a message was sent to New Vulcan."

Marcus looked at her. "Ambassador, it is going to my pleasure to kill you, you can't bluff me. There was no message sent, I've been monitoring communications before cutting it off."

Spock and Kirk both looked at her as she stepped up to the view screen. She couldn't help but smile at his smugness. "Well, Admiral, it doesn't surprise me that a Fleet Rat doesn't even consider that he could be outsmarted by someone who hasn't wore that uniform in ages. I'm sorry, Admiral…you know no you don't get my respect like that, Mr. Marcus. The war you are craving, it's coming, and in my time line, I spent three years on that side of the neutral zone with my first husband brokering peace between the Federation and the Klingon's. And, when we were forced away from our children at home, we came up with a code…a code that can be sent that sounds like nothing but static. A code that only my husband, myself and my two oldest children knew, until years later I taught it to my new husband, Ambassador Spock," she told him.

Jim looked at her as to say "Spock?"

Amelia ignored the look on his face. "Go ahead and destroy the Enterprise, but knowing my husband the way I know him, that message is already decoded and being sent to Star Fleet and he's on his way here. Exactly how are you going to explain my face and voice and the evidence I added being presented at your hearing by man from another time line that lost his whole planet? Cut communications with this Fleet Rat," she ordered as she turned around.

"Now that was a bluff…." Sulu said obviously impressed.

"Was it a bluff Mr. Sulu? What makes a bluff believable is because in it's lies are intertwined with bits of the truth," she said.

"At least I know my other self taught you something," Jim said. "Spock…you're married to Spock?" he asked as he looked at Spock.

"Do not look at me Captain, my other self is his own person," Spock said.

"And Fleet Rat? What was that?" Jim questioned.

"It was a term my first husband used to describe Star Fleet personnel that had no respect for the uniform, and thought the rules are above them," Amelia said as she tried not to smile.

"Oh, I'm sure we got along well," Kirk said as he looked at her. "You and I are really going to have a talk about your choices in husbands!" he said.

**(Yep going to end there. Next will be Scotty…then I'm putting in a couple chapters of flashback's dang it!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Review's are welcome! Review's are loved! So the whole crew knows that she is Kirk's daughter.**

**Now, I'm not doing a flashback right now so we can proceed-but the next couple chapters may be flashbacks!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 20

Sulu looked at the Captain. "Their weapons have powered down, sir!" he reported.

"Enterprise! Can you hear me?" Scotty's voice came through.

"Scotty!" Kirk said.

Amelia took a breath never being so relieved to hear a Scottish accent before.

"Guess what I found behind Jupiter," Scotty answered.

"You're on that ship!" Jim exclaimed.

"I snuck on, and seeing as I've just committed an act of treason against a Starfleet Admiral, I'd really like to get off this bloody ship. Now beam me out!" Scotty ordered.

"You're a miracle worker, but we're a little low on power right now. Just stand by, stand by," Kirk ordered.

"What do you mean, "low on power? What happened to the Enterprise?" Scotty asked. "Call you back," Scotty said.

"Scotty!" Kirk called. He turned the chair and looked at his first officer. "Spock. Our ship, how is she?" he asked.

"Our options are limited, Captain," Spock answered. "We cannot fire and we cannot flee," he reported.

Amelia looked at them taking a breath.

"There is one option, Uhura, when you get Scotty back, patch him through," Jim ordered as he stood up.

"Yes, sir," the woman responded.

"Mr. Spock, you have the comm," the Captain ordered.

Amelia looked at him. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking," she told the younger version of her father.

" Captain, I strongly object," Spock said as he and Amelia walked out with the Captain.

"To what? I haven't said anything yet," Jim told him.

"Since we cannot take the ship from the outside, the only way we can take it is from within. And as a large boarding party would be detected, it is optimal for you to take as few members of the crew as possible. You will meet resistance,requiring personnel with advanced combat abilities and innate knowledge of that ship. This indicates that you plan to align with Khan, the very man we were sent here to destroy," Spock told him.

Amelia looked at Spock then at Kirk. "See he knows you well. Don't be that stupid."

"Hey, sometime in the future, I'm going to be creating you, easy on who you call stupid," Kirk told her. " I'm not aligning with him, I'm using him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend," he told the two.

Spock and Amelia both raised an eyebrow. "An Arabic proverb attributed to a prince who was betrayed and decapitated by his own subjects," Spock told him.

"Considering that a version of Khan is responsible for this thing in my head, maybe not the best quote to use," Amelia told him.

"Still, it's a hell of a quote," Kirk told them.

"I will go with you, Captain," Spock offered.

Amelia looked at him. "Hello? Did I mention that Khan Noonien Singh was not to be trusted? I'm pretty sure I did."

Kirk looked at her. "Do we really have any other choice?" he asked her before turning back to Spock. "No, I need you on the bridge," Kirk told him.

"I cannot allow you to do this. It is my function aboard this ship to advise you on making the wisest decisions possible,something I firmly believe you are incapable of doing of this moment," Spock told him.

"You're right! What I'm about to do, it doesn't make any sense, it's not logical, it is a gut feeling. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I only know what I can do. The Enterprise and her crew need someone in that chair that knows what he's doing. And it's not me, it's you, Spock," Kirk told him.

Amelia took a breath. "This is a no win scenario…Jim. I know you don't believe in them, I know that you cheated at the Kobayshi Maru, don't even deny it. Your future self told me how to beat it when I went to the Academy but since I never went the Command field, I never took it. But this is a no win scenario….and I'd rather die at the hands of Khan then see you get burnt again. And believe me you are going to be burnt," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "Damn it…." she said as she grabbed him into a hug. "Be safe….dad," she whispered as she turned and walked away. "Commander Spock, you've never won an argument with a Kirk, don't try now. You are needed on the bridge," she said as she held the turbo lift.

Spock started to say something then joined her. "Why did you stop me from reasoning with him when you clearly do not agree with his actions?"

Amelia rubbed her temple as she looked at him. "We could have stood there until Marcus found Scotty, killed him, then decided to call my bluff and we still would not have convinced him. He needs to know that we are taking care of his ship, that you are taking care of his ship, Spock."

Spock stopped the turbo lift. "Did you defeat Khan?"

Amelia sighed and turned and looked at him. "The Enterprise defeated Khan…but at great personal sacrifice," she told him. "The other Spock and myself, we paid the highest price. Both of us lived with what Khan did, are still living with what Khan did," she said. "Maybe that's why we ultimately found comfort and love with each other because we both are haunted by this…and no one not even the other Kirk could understand. I will do anything, Spock, to stop Khan, and you may have to just go along with it. I know this man," Amelia shook her head. "I had nightmares for years about that voice, about how just the lightest touch of his fingers on my chin almost crushed it. I would look at my children after they were born and realized I probably would not have given up Star Fleet and had them if it had not been for Khan. What can I say I found the silver lining?" she said as she started the turbo lift. "The crew needs you Commander."

"Us, Ambassador. If we are to defeat Khan, the Enterprise will need your expertise," Spock told her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ah reviews and encouragement, love it! So, yeah I know a flashback now? Seriously how mean can I be? Well, I was going to do two, one with Travis and Spock, but decided to combine them into two. It's important to show Amelia always was loved and supported, though in two drastically different ways. **

**As mentioned before Amelia did lose the first baby, the first flashback is about 16 months after Khan and Mr. Ear Worm**

Future of Non-Existence

Chapter 21

_Travis got up and picked up the baby, hoping not to disturb his wife. "Shh little one, mommy is asleep, she had a pretty bad night."_

"_Mommy's awake, just not opening up her eyes. Bring her over, and lay back down," Amelia instructed._

"_Oh that silly mommy, making me thinks she finally fell asleep," Travis told his three month old daughter as he laid her down in bed then laid down next to her. He reached over and kissed Amelia. "You stayed up again studying your law books," he told her._

_Amelia smiled keeping her eyes closed as she touched the babies face. "Silly daddy telling mommy something she already knew huh Jenna?"_

"_Milly, could it be possible the dreams are coming back more frequently because your father is coming for a week to visit? It happened before our wedding too, right after you spent time with your former crew," he told her as he kissed her._

_Amelia opened her eyes. "I am not going to tell my father that he can't come and meet his first grandchild because I'm having nightmares of Khan…" she said as she looked at the baby then him. "Dad, Spock, Uhrua, Bones, Scotty, Sulu and Chekov will now and forever be more than a crew, they are family. Just as you and Jenna are," she informed her husband. "I know you don't understand how that can be possible because you never spent any time on a ship, your father worked at Star Fleet headquarters for God Sake," she told him as she kissed the baby's head. "But, I was cursed having a father who was a captain of the pride and joy of the Fleet, so yes they became my family. And, a family that would do anything for each other," she told him as she looked at him. "You do realize that if it wasn't for this thing in my head trying to kill me, I would have helped steal the Enterprise and went after Spock with them."_

_Travis nodded. "It was one of the reasons that McCoy gave me when he contacted me and told me that he was transferring you and I quote, 'that if she has a moment of clarity she is going to be typical Kirk react first then think later. She's getting off this ship."_

_Amelia laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Bones," she told him. "I know you don't respect the way that my father handles things, but could you please keep the insulting down to a bare minimum. I mean he is meeting this little sweet potato, and we both created her and my father was a bit responsible for creating me, so you do have him to thank for both of us being here," she said with a grin._

_Travis laughed. "Starfleet's loss is the lawyer corpse gain," he said as he kissed her._

_Vulcan years later-_

_Amelia sat on the bench in the garden outside of Spock's house at three Am, not even looking up as Spock sat down beside her. "Spock."_

_Spock touched her shoulder causing her to turn around and look at him. "You did not wake me."_

"_Spock there is no reason for both of us to be awake," Amelia informed him as she kissed him._

"_It is illogical that you would assume that I would not be bothered by your absence in our bed," he told her. "When did they start?" he questioned as he touched her cheek._

"_Spock…" Amelia told him._

"_Do not Spock me, do not Adun me, I am the only other person that understands," he warned her. "I still say we should mind meld," he told her._

"_Spock…I have asked you not to mention that again, years ago, before I was even married to Travis. I appreciate that you did when I was in sickbay, but that was before you died," she told him as she kissed him. "I seriously don't think I could deal with your demons on top of mine when it comes to Khan," she told him. _

_Spock nodded. "But it does not mean we are not going to discuss it," he said as he kissed her._

_Amelia sighed, knowing they could sit there all night and argue. "It's always the same….the touch of his fingertips barley touching my chin…his bone chilling voice….it's not even about the eel, it never was," she told him._

"_Look at me," Spock told her as he bent his forehead to hers, lowering his voice and gently taking her chin in his fingers. "You are safe; you are not there with that man. You are here, you are on Vulcan, and you are loved. Nightmares can be won; you just have to fight them. When you find yourself in it, focus on what it is, just a nightmare, a battle that you won long ago, my dear wife," he said as he kissed her. "Return to our bed."_

_Amelia nodded as she stood. "Thank you…"_

"_Always," he told her in her mind._


	22. Chapter 22

**Ah reviews, reviews and more reviews. Love it. Spock is learning to catch a Kirk off guard! I had to get McCoy involved so he came on the bridge to tell Spock what Kirk was up too. **

**I will not be around Thursday or Friday night. If I wake up early before work tomorrow and squeeze out a chapter, I'll post otherwise it will be this weekend. I am going to try to get as much done before my trip on the 5****th****. Sorry for the wait! **

**I was watching a video on You Tube and walah there were seat belts on the Enterprise! Amelia's 120 year old bones yelled HALLEJULA! Let's ride!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 22

Spock walked out of the turbo lift after Amelia. "I am turning over temporary command of the Enterprise to Ambassador Rodgers."

Amelia turned and looked at him. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Did I forget a part of the conversation where you asked me if I would take command?"

"No Ambassador, I did not ask," Spock told her.

Amelia took a breath as she looked at the crew. "Commander, the turbo lift now."

"No, Ambassador, this concerns the crew, therefore this is the best place for this conversation," Spock told her.

Amelia glared at him. "Fine…I have now or never in the past wanted to command a Star Ship," she told him. "And this is certainly not the time for me to sit in that chair, we are dealing with two homicidal maniacs. And the Captain put you in charge, Commander, not me," she reminded him.

"That is the perfect reason for you to sit in that chair. You have met Khan two other times, and both times you have survived. You also have the advantage of being one step ahead of Khan, so that makes you the logical choice to be in command at this time," Spock informed her.

Amelia looked at him. "Seriously, now is the time you pick to win an argument with a Kirk?"

"So you agree to take command Ambassador?" Spock asked. "May I remind you that you did say that you would do anything to defeat Khan?"

"That conversation I remember!" she said. "Fine..but as far as Khan goes you are in command, this stays between the people on this bridge," she told him.

"You heard the Ambassador," Spock said.

"And I swear to God, Commander if the other Spock gets wind that you won an argument from you…" she started to say.

"He won't hear it from Spock," Uhura said. "He wouldn't want me to be mad at him. Again."

Amelia tried not to smile as she looked at the command chair before sitting down as she turned her head to the opening of the turbo lift.

"Spock, I swear that Jim has lost his mind…." he said as he stopped and looked between Amelia and Spock. "Should I even ask?"

"He isn't the only person who has lost his mind," Amelia said under her breath. "We are quite aware that Captain Kirk is aligning with Khan. Believe me we both voiced our opinion Bones."

"Doctor as far as anyone else is concerned, I am still in command of the Enterprise," Spock answered as he went over to his spot.

McCoy looked at her then at Spock. "This may be a stupid question….but have you ever commanded a ship before?" he asked Amelia.

"No, I didn't even take a command test," Amelia answered. "Where were you a minute ago?"

"Spock was this your idea…you know what, don't answer that. I am just going to assume you aren't as reckless as your future father," Bones said. "At least you are sitting, put on the seat belt."

Amelia looked at him. "Wait, someone put seat belts on the Enterprise? I'm going to have to send flowers to that person!" she said as the harness came down. "Mr. Sulu we are going to have to align the Enterprise so they don't see us coming…"

"Yes Ambassador," Sulu answered.

"Mr. Spock, you are going to have keep up the act that you are acting Captain, I need to know how much time we got before they launch," Amelia said.

Spock nodded. "Captain, we are maneuvering the Enterprise into position now, are you and Khan ready?"

"Getting there!" Kirk answered. "Get ready on my mark."

Bones looked at her then at Spock. "Spock, Tell me this is going to work," he asked.

"I have neither the information nor the confidence to do so, Doctor," Spock answered.

Amelia raised her hand. "I'm not even sure this is going to work," she answered as she nodded at the command chair.

"Oh you two are real comforts," McCoy said as he stepped closer to Amelia lowering his voice. "You doing ok Ambassador?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "No…definitely far from it Bones," she answered. "Mr. Sulu what is the status of the other ship?" she asked.

"Systems are still off line, Ambassador I'm aligning our ships now," Sulu answered.

McCoy squeezed her shoulder. "You're a Kirk, it's in your blood to do this," he assured her.

Amelia took a breath. "I wish I had your confidence."

"Ambassador our trash exhaust is aimed at access port 101A of the other ship," Sulu reported.

Amelia nodded to Spock. "Captain, the ships are aligned," he reported.

" Copy that. Scotty!" Kirk exclaimed.

"I'm in the hangar. Give me a minute. I 'm running. Stand by. Whoa, whoa, hold on, now, Captain, this door is very wee. I mean, you know, small, it's 4 square meters, tops. It's going to be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass," Scotty tried to explain.

"It's okay, I've done it before," Kirk assured him.

Amelia shook her head. "How did you survive as long as you did?" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, it was vertical, we jumped onto a... It was a…" Scotty tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. Scotty...Did you find the manual override? The manual override, Scotty," Kirk said.

"Not yet, not yet!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Captain, before you launch, you should be aware there is a considerable debris field between our ships," Spock explained.

"Spock, not now. Scotty, you good?" Jim asked.

"It's not easy! Just give me 2 seconds, all right you mad bastard?" Scotty questioned.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Scotty repeated. "Yes! Okay, okay! I'm set to open the door," Scotty reported.

"You ready?" Jim asked Khan.

"Are you?" Khan responded.

Amelia took a breath, that voice still sent chills down her spine.

"Spock, pull the trigger!" the elder Kirk ordered.

Spock hesitated a moment before responding. "Yes, Captain. Launching activation sequence on 3, 2, 1," he said as he did it.

Amelia glanced at Spock as the doors opened and Khan and Kirk went out the doors. She kept her eyes on the display. "Spock Jim is headed for collision at .432!" she reported.

"Captain, there is debris directly ahead," Spock informed him.

"Copy that," he responded.

"Whoa! Jim, you're way off course!" Bones exclaimed.

"I know, I know! I can see that" Kirk told him.

"Don't move, use your display compass, Captain. You must correct precisely- 37.243 degrees," Sulu told him.

"Got it, I'm working my way back. Scotty, you're going to be ready with that door, right?" Jim asked. "Mr. Scott, where are you?" he asked a few seconds later.

"Captain, he can't seem to hear you. I'm working on getting his signal back. Stand by," Uhura reported.

"Damn it," Kirk said as they heard crackling.

McCoy squeezed Amelia's shoulder whispering "Let Spock ask."

"Captain, what is it?" Spock asked.

"My helmet was hit. Uhura, tell me you have Mr. Scott back," Jim pleaded.

"Not yet, I'm still working on a signal. His communicator is working. I don't know why he isn't responding," Uhura told him.

"Imminent collision detected!" Chekov reported.

"Khan, use evasive action! There is debris directly ahead," Spock ordered.

"I see it," Khan reported as he went silent.

"What the hell just happened? Did we lose Khan?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know, Ambassador. I'm having trouble tracking him in all this debris," Sulu reported.

"Was Khan hit?" Spock asked.

"We are trying to find him now," Sulu assured them.

"Captain, you need to adjust your target destination to 183 by 473 degrees," Spock told him reported.

"Spock, my display's dead, I'm flying blind!" Kirk reported.

"Captain, without your display compass, hitting your target destination is mathematically impossible," Spock informed him.

Amelia turned in her chair and arched an eyebrow mouthing "Really?"

"Spock, if I get back, we really need to talk about your bedside manner," Kirk told him.

"Commander, he's not going to make it," Sulu reported.

"My display is still functioning. I see you, Kirk, you're 200 meters ahead of meat my one o'clock. Come to your left a few degrees and follow me," Khan instructed.

Amelia bit her lip from spitting out 'Yeah follow the devil to the pits of hell.'

"Scotty, we're getting close. We need a warm welcome. Do you copy? Do you copy? Scotty?" he pleaded. "Mr. Scott open that door. NOW!" Kirk yelled.

Amelia took a breath as Sulu turned around. "They are on board," he reported.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ah, so Khan and Jim are on board. Let's see how Amelia's doing as acting Captain and what's she's going to come up with shall we?**

**I really just love (smart aleck comment there) when you have things written and some other character decides to put his 2 cents in and change the whole opening I already had written. Bones I'm looking at you. Yes it works but still!**

**Review's please.**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 23

McCoy walked over to Spock's station. "Spock what in the world is going on between those pointed ears of yours?"

Spock turned and looked at him. "Doctor if you have something to say, please get on with it, we are not blessed with a lot of time."

"What possessed you to put a woman over the century mark in a command chair who never had command?" Bones asked.

"It is the logical place for her, Doctor," Spock told him.

"Logical? Exactly how is this the logical place for her?" Bones asked.

"The Ambassador is facing the same certain death we are, Doctor. She would demand to remain on the bridge. Her experience with Khan has been very useful so far, I made the decision that the best place for her was in the command chair because of that experience," Spock explained. "You may not agree with my decision Doctor, but you have to agree that she is doing well."

"Of course she's doing well Spock, she's a Kirk!" McCoy told the other man as they looked at her.

For her part, Amelia was paying no attention to the conversation between Spock and McCoy. She had been the mother of five children, blocking out harmless banner came with the process. She tapped her finger on the side of the chair, talking things out in her head. "Khan…it's not going to be long until you show your true nature. What are you up to?" she asked herself. "Mr. Sulu how long have they been aboard the Vengeance?" she questioned.

"Three and half minutes Ambassador," came the quick response.

"Ambassador?" Spock questioned.

"Nothing Spock, when I need your input I'll tell you," she told him. "If you wanted a person who thinks like a captain in this chair, you should be sitting in it, you have an Ambassador, I think differently," she said as she went back to it. "Three and half minutes, by this time you are avoiding Marcus, trying to get to the bridge….on foot. They know you are on the ship, you can single handedly take out the small force they have. Jim's and Scotty's usefulness are going to come to an end…you might have already broke off from them, you wouldn't have killed them yet…we still have your crew….right now you are after Marcus…he took them from you. You blame him just as you blamed my Captain Kirk in my time line…"Amelia stopped and stood up. "Mr. Spock you have the comm. Dr McCoy you're with me."

"See that look, I've seen that look before. That look usually means I'm not going to like what's about ready to come out of your mouth because it's some out of this would Kirk plan," McCoy answered.

"Ambassador would you mind telling me what you are thinking?" Spock asked.

Amelia looked at him. "Actually Mr. Spock, I would. You put me in that chair because I have been one step ahead of Khan, there is one thing and one thing Khan has always wanted, that he would do anything for and that's his crew. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you haven't been corrupted enough to be able to tell a lie yet," she said.

"A Vulcan can not lie," Spock told her.

"You're only half Vulcan my dear friend," Amelia said. "Lt. Uhura contact me when Khan gets on that screen," she ordered.

"Yes Ambassador," Uhura answered.

"Spock, you are still in command as far as he's concerned. Bones, let's go," she said as she stepped into the turbo lift.

Bones followed her in as the door closed. "Do you have any of your mother in you? Whoever that may be?"

"The Captain Kirk in my time said I was 95% Kirk and 5% of my mother. And no I'm not going to tell you who that is," Amelia answered as they went to the engineering room.

"You want to tell me what's going on in that Kirk head of yours?" Bones asked.

"I need you to open up those torpedoes' like you did on the planet," Amelia answered.

"Excuse me? You want me to do what?" Bones asked her sure he was hearing incorrectly.

Amelia looked at him. "I need you to open up those torpedoes' and remove the genetically engineered humans inside of them and put them on ice," she told the doctor.

"I'm a Doctor not a torpedo surgeon Ambassador!" McCoy exclaimed. "And why the blasted hell would you want me to do that?"

Amelia rubbed her temple. "Doctor, I'm more then willing to open up those torpedoes' but if I do, I will kill every son of a bitch in them and I won't feel guilty because every bone in my body is screaming that it's the right thing. I'll go back to New Vulcan, and I will tell my Spock what I did, and he will agree with it because he will know that it was the right thing to do. But, no matter how much I plead with you and the crew, I can not make you see that should be your only course of action," she told him. "But, Khan needs to believe they are dead, because he's going to demand them back. Now, Bones, once again are you going to put those genetically engineered maniacs on ice or am I going to kill them? And I'm not bluffing," she warned.

Bones looked at her. "Seventy two popsicles coming up…" he answered.

"Report to the bridge when you are done. Under my calculation, Khan should be contacting us at any moment," she said as she walked out. "And Bones, please don't blow up my ship," she said with a grin.

"Ambassador, Khan is on screen," Uhura told her.

"Already on my way, put it on audio," she told the other woman as she took a breath. "Let's dance, Khan."

"I'm going to make this very simple for you," she heard Khan's voice say.

"Captain," Spock answered as he saw Kirk's face.

"Your crew for my crew. You betrayed us," Spock told Khan.

"You are smart, Mr. Spock," Khan told him.

"Spock don't…" she heard her father's voice say.

"Mr. Spock, give me my crew," Khan repeated.

Amelia took a deep breath before walking on the bridge. "Commander Spock does not have the authority to give you your crew, Khan."

Khan looked at her. "Ambassador, I was wondering where you were. And do tell me why he doesn't? He is acting Captain."

Amelia and Spock exchanged glances. "Actually no he's not, Khan, I am. And see, I just had this feeling that you were going to betray us and I just guessed that when you did, the one thing you would want was your crew. So you and them can continue what you started before you were put to sleep. And that included mass genocide of anyone who did not roll over and bow to you," she told him.

"Ah, see now I'm flattered because you cared enough about me to learn about me," Khan said.

Amelia sat down in the chair. "Oh Khan I've done nothing but think about you for decades, how I wish I had seen you die, how I wished I was responsible for your death. You're welcome to have the corpses of your people back, Khan," she said as she looked him in the eye.

"Corpses?" Khan repeated.

"Yes, corpses. See, you asked if there was nothing that the Captain wouldn't do for his family. There is nothing I wouldn't do for MY family Khan, so I went and I opened up your little torpedoes' and as they took one breath, I let them know who was responsible for there deaths and I cut off life support. Khan I never got a chance to thank you before, because of the other you, your actions changed the course of my life. Consider this your thank you Khan, and when you take your last breath, this time the name on your lips will not be James Kirk, it will be Amelia Kirk. End transmission," she responded as McCoy came back on bridge.


	24. Chapter 24

**Reviews make me happy! So Amelia has had a very long time to not to be afraid of Khan, so things are going to play out a bit different (but the ending result be the same). And I am going to be doing another flashback, or two. Amelia's not done being shown yet!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 24

Uhura turned in her spot. "Khan is hailing," she reported.

"Of course he is," Amelia answered.

Bones looked at her. "Have you lost your mind? You are playing a game of cat and mouse with a homicidal maniac?"

Amelia glanced up at him. "It's like a moth to a flame, Bones."

McCoy looked at Spock. "I take it back, she's more reckless then Jim ever has hoped to be."

"Ambassador I am going to take a calculated guess in saying that you are bluffing Khan? That his people are still alive?" Spock asked.

"Against my better judgment, yes," Amelia answered. "Open hailing frequency, Lt," she ordered. "Ah, Khan miss me so soon?"

"You are bluffing, you would not have killed my crew," Khan told her.

"Am I? Would you like to beam over yourself and see for yourself?" Amelia questioned.

"Commander Spock, I am going to address myself to you because as a Vulcan I know that you are not going to let this insane old woman be responsible for the death of your whole crew. Drop your shields," Khan ordered.

"If I do so, I have no guarantee that you will not destroy the Enterprise," Spock told him.

"Well, let's play this out logically then, Mr. Spock. Firstly, I will kill your Captain to demonstrate my resolve," Khan said. " Then if yours will holds, I will have no choice but to kill you and your entire crew," Khan said. "And after every single person aboard your ship suffocates, I will walk over your cold corpses to recover my people. Now shall we begin?"

Amelia gave Spock the slightest of nods. This was the time for him to let Khan know she was bluffing, since he could not lie. It was why she had admitted that they were still alive in her round about way.

Spock looked at him. "You are correct, Khan, the Ambassador was trying to bluff you, your crew is still alive. Lower the shields," Spock ordered.

"A wise choice, Mr. Spock. I see your 72 torpedoes are still in their tubes. If they are not mine, Commander, I will know it. You should never try to bluff Ambassador, especially me," Khan hissed.

"Vulcans do not lie, the torpedoes are yours," Spock told her

"Thank you, Mr. Spock. I have fulfilled your terms. Now fulfill mine," Spock ordered.

"Well, Kirk,it seems apt to return you to your crew. After all, no ship should go down without her captain," Khan hissed as he beamed Carol, Scotty and Jim back onto the ship.

"He's locking phasers on us, sir!" Sulu yelled.

"Get us out of here now!" Scotty yelled as he went to the engeneering station on the bridge.

"Scotty! Oh please tell me that I am not imagining your voice!" Jen's voice came through the systems.

"Lassie, I'd love to chat, but the Enterprise is in a wee bit trouble!" Scotty told him.

"Jen you owe me that drink, I got Scotty back for you!" Kirk interjected.

"Right, remind me of that IF we get out of this alive!" Jen yelled back.

"Shield's at 6%," Sulu reported.

"Chekov, how much time until detonation?" Amelia asked.

Spock looked at her and nodded. "Crew of the Enterprise, prepare for imminent proximity detonation," he ordered.

"What's she talking about? What detonation?" Scotty asked as he and Kirk helped Carol walk.

"The torpedoes, they armed the torpedoes!" Jim said.

"No!" Khan yelled as the torpedoes exploded.

"Sir, their weapons have been knocked out," Sulu reported. "Not bad Ambassador," he complimented.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," she said as she got up out of the Captain's chair and looked at Jim.

"Bones! Bones!" Kirk called as he helped Carol stand.

"Nurse!" Bones called as two nurses came and got her.

"Good to see you, Jim," Bones said.

"Thanks, I was beginning to wonder if I was going to be seen," he said as he walked over to Amelia. "You took command of the ship?"

"Believe me, it wasn't my idea," she answered as she cast a glance over her shoulder at Spock.

"Sorry, I hate to interrupt, but who the hell is she?" Scotty asked.

Jim had to laugh. "Mr. Scott may I introduce my future daughter Amelia."

"I quit and you get 130 year old daughter?" Scotty asked.

"Mr. Scott, I know where your other self hid all the good stuff, don't make me rearrange it. That's 120 year old daughter," she told him.

"Bones, you helped her detonate the torpedoes?" Jim asked.

"Damn right I did," he said.

"I didn't really give him much of a choice, Captain Kirk," Amelia told him.

"You killed Khan's crew," he said as he looked at her.

"No, that's why I didn't detonate the torpedoes, Captain, because if I had I wouldn't have been able to stop myself of doing that exact things. So, Bones just made 72 popsicles," she said as Bones left the bridge to help Carol.

"Son of a Bitch! You definitely think like a Kirk don't you?" he asked.

"Yes she does, I'm very tempted to give you double birth control shots for years," Bones warned as the doors of the turbo lift shut.

"Captain, I respectfully turn over the Enterprise back to you," Amelia told him.

"Sir, the central power grid is failing!" Sulu reported.

"Sorry Ambassador, I'm going to have to ask you to stick to being Captain a little longer. Scotty you're with me," Jim ordered.

"Jim wait! At least put Spock back in charge!" Amelia told him.

Jim looked at her. "I have a feeling you and my other self have a lot of stand offs, but we are in a time crunch here. You just proved you're a Kirk, and you think like me, take control of this ship," he told her. "I know that Spock doesn't have any problem with it."

"Fine," she said as him and Scotty went off the bridge.

"Switch to auxiliary power," Spock ordered.

"Auxiliary power failing, sir," Sulu reported.

"Commander, our ship's caught in Earth's gravity!" Sulu reported.

"Can we stop?" Amelia asked as she sat down in the Captain's chair and put on the seat belt.

"I can't do anything," Sulu reported.

Amelia looked at Spock. "Lieutenant, sound evacuation, all decks," she ordered Sulu.

"Aye, ma'am," he answered.

" See give me command of a ship and one of the first things I do is crash it," she mumbled. "As acting Captain, I order you to abandon this ship, I will remain behind and divert all power to life support and evacuation shuttle bays," Amelia ordered. She paused as she noticed no one move. "I order you to abandon the ship!"

Sulu turned and looked at her. "All due respect Ambassador, we aren't going anywhere."

Spock looked at her. "I concur with Lt. Sulu," he said. "It would be illogical," he started to say.

"Don't even start with the illogical talk right now Spock," Amelia warned as she rubbed her temple. "Fine, let's do this."

(**YES there will be a flashback or two coming up. And a few extra chapters at the end for her and older Spock before the relaunch of the Enterprise. My hope is to finish this before I go on vacation but I'm not promising.)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Reviews make me happy! We're coming quickly to the end, well of what the movie was. And so this would be the chapter with Kirk and Scotty running and jumping, and 120 year old Amelia just laughed at me for even thinking of having her running. Walk brisk yes, running no. And jumping? Yeah she's happy with the seatbelts. So Flashback! I always wanted to show more of Amelia's kids, so I thought why not show Spock's sons too. Since this is all in italics I will underline when Spock and Amelia are speaking in there heads. This is about 40 years before the current story setting**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 25

_Amelia smiled as she sat at the dining table with Spock, who was rubbing the center of her palm with his thumb. She looked down at the faces gathered, out of the 7 children the pair brought into the family, six were present with there spouses and children. The only one missing was her oldest son Tiberius "Tib" Jonathan Rodgers who at 47 had a command of a Star Ship and him and his wife and three children could not manage to get away to Vulcan for Spock's and her small bonding ceremony._

"_Father, may I ask a question? I am a bit curious about something," Spock's son Saragon asked._

_Amelia smiled as she looked at the 37 year old Vulcan, practically a carbon copy of his father when she had first met him._

"_A Vulcan curious? Now that is surprising," her 44 year old daughter Olivia teased. Olivia took after Travis in every way but her attitude. That was all Kirk. She had became a lawyer like both of her parents. She had never been married, but did have a 13 year old son Edward who was with his father this week._

"_Livia," Amelia warned._

"_Hey, you two are married, which makes Saragon and Sarek my younger brothers and you know I tease younger siblings," Olivia answered. _

"_It's just not younger siblings that you tease," the oldest of Amelia's children told her. "Tib and I got plenty of your teasing," the 49 year old said. At 49, Jenna was the one who took most after Amelia, having the same blue eyes and wore her hair the same way her mother had at her age. She was also the only Kirk who ever willingly stayed in a sickbay. She had surprised James Kirk when she went into the medical field. At 49, she taught at Starfleet Medical with her husband, Kaden Parker whom she had met 20 years prior. The two shared two children, Amelia 18 and Vivian 16. The girls had the same exact relationship that Jenna and Olivia had had as teenagers._

_Amelia smiled at Spock. __"This could go on all day, Adun," she said._

_Spock nodded. "__They may not be children, but grown adults but I find it interesting how they are blending," __he said. "What is it Saragon? What are you curious about?"_

"_Do you show affection to the Ambassador because she is human?" he asked._

_Spock's second son raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Brother, you should have waited to ask that question until Father was alone," the 30 year old scolded his older brother. Sarek, like the grandfather he was named after, had married a human, for love not out of obligation. The two were expecting there first child in a matter of months. Both of Spock's sons worked at the Vulcan institute._

"_It is fine, Sarek, I can understand Saragon's curiosity," Amelia answered._

_Spock glanced at his wife. __"You do not mind if I answer?"_

_Amelia smiled. __"Of course not, my love."_

"_It is not because Amelia is human, it is because I am half human, Saragon. I married your mother for practical reasons, and though it did turn into love later on, as Vulcan's we did not show emotion, publicly or privately," Spock answered. "I have known Amelia for what seems like a lifetime, and a friendship has grown into love. We both know what it is like to lose people close to us, and some times you do not get to say goodbye or do not get enough time to say things that need to be said. I have made it a vow, not to let things be unsaid to Amelia," Spock explained._

_The youngest of Amelia's children smiled. "How romantic Spock," 40 year old Cassidy said. Cassidy had became a civilian psychologist. She had just recently married two years before and the couple had a one year old son Gregory._

"_Of course, a clinical psychologist would find that romantic," her 44 year old brother Mathew said. Mathew took after both of his parents, having dark hair and darker skin, but blue eyes. He was a Engineer in Star Fleet, and surprisingly had no interest in the command track. He had been married for over six years to a fellow engineer, Beth. The two had a five year old daughter Rose. "Not that it wasn't Ambassador."_

_Amelia shook her head. __"May I remind you that getting everyone together was your idea," she told Spock._

"_It was a logical idea. They are all family now my Aduna,"__ Spock told her as he kissed her softly._

"_I'm sorry father, but I do not see what kissing has to do with a vow to leave things unsaid," Saragon said._

_Cassidy sighed. "Saragon, it's easy. Sometimes actions speak louder then words. Sometimes actions are better then words," she explained._

"_Hey how did my little sister get so smart?" Jenna teased._

"_I had to get smart growing up with the four of you," Cassie told her oldest sister. "I'm just glad that I'm not the youngest any more._

"_Technically, you still are, Cassidy, Sarek and I are not related to you just because our parents mated," he said._

_Amelia smiled. "Saragon, that exactly makes you family," she told him._


	26. Chapter 26

**Ah, reviews make a happy writer! Me happy! Well technically we are almost to the end of the movie, but since I do have to get Amelia back to New Vulcan there will be a few more chapters PLUS let's not forget Kirk's time in the hospital. Because Amelia's on the bridge, she wouldn't know the action going on down in Engineering just like Spock didn't. And I suggest a hankie or two! Let's ride. **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 26

"Warp core is back online!" Sulu reported.

"Maximum thrusters, Mr. Sulu!" Spock ordered.

"Thrusters at maximum! Stand by! Stand by!" Sulu exclaimed.

"Shields restored!" Chekov reported.

"Ambassador, power is online," a bridge office said.

"Mr. Spock, altitude stabilizing," Sulu reported.

"It's a miracle," Chekov said.

"There are no such things," both Spock and Amelia answered.

"Engineering to bridge, Mr. Spock!" Scotty exclaimed.

The terror in Scotty's voice caused Amelia to raise her head. "Scotty," she said.

"Mr. Scott," Spock answered.

"Sir, you'd better get down here, Amelia you too. Better hurry," Scotty said.

Amelia and Spock met each other's gazes. "Go!" Amelia ordered as Spock went into a full running past Uhura. Amelia grabbed Uhura's arm and pulled her into the turbo lift. "Engineering!"

"What happened?" Uhura asked.

"I don't know….but…it's not good," she said as she stepped off the turbo lift.

"Open it!" Spock ordered.

"The decontamination process is not complete, you'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked, sir," Scotty explained.

Amelia stopped as soon as she saw Kirk on the other side of the door. "NO!" she screamed as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Spock how's our ship?" Kirk questioned as he sat on the other side of the door looking weak.

"Out of danger," Spock answered as he bent down trying to hold his emotions in.

Amelia bit her lip as she watched it. She had not been present when the older Spock had been on the other side of the contamination doors, but she had heard the stories. It took every ounce of self control she had not to move, not to leave that room. She did not want to see this unfolding.

Jen came down and stood next to Scotty and put her hand on Amelia's shoulder. "Ambassador…you shouldn't…I mean…."

"I'm not leaving," she told the woman who would be her mother without taking her eyes off the screen.

"You saved the crew, you put Amelia in charge of the ship. You used what he a wanted against him, that's a nice move," Kirk said as he struggled for breath.

"It is what you would have done," Spock told him.

"And this, this is what you would have done, it was only logical. I'm scared, Spock," he said as he put his hands up to the door in a Vulcan salute. Help me not be. How do you choose not to feel?" he asked.

Amelia closed her eyes trying not to cry, then quickly opened them.

"I do not know," Spock said as he cried. "Right now I am failing," he said as he put up his hand to the screen.

"I want you to know why I couldn't let you die, why I went back for you," Kirk said.

Uhura started crying as Scotty put his arm around her.

Jen put her arm around Amelia. "Don't look…" she begged.

Amelia took a breath as she watched him. "I'm…." she started to say as she watched.

"Because you are my friend…." Spock answered with tears coming down as Jim took his last breath. "KHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Spock yelled.

Amelia pulled away from Jen and walked over to Spock as he put her hand on Spock's shoulder. "I'm…sorry."

Spock stood. "I am sorry Ambassador…." he said as he looked at the group and left without saying a word.

Amelia looked down at the body of the man who would be her father and followed Spock out.

"Ambassador….lass, you should go back to your quarters," Scotty told her.

"I'm…still in command of the Enterprise, Mr. Scott," she said as she left followed by Uhura.

Amelia and Uhura got to the bridge right as the other ship crashed to Earth. "Scan for life signs," Amelia ordered as she stepped up near Spock.

"No one could have survived that!" Sulu responded.

Spock and Amelia looked at each other. "He could have!" both exclaimed.

"Yes sir, yes ma'am," Sulu reported. "Whoa! He just jumped 30 meters!" Sulu reported.

"Can we beam him up?" Spock asked.

"There's too much damage. I have no incoming signal, but it may be possible

to beam you down, sir," Chekov reported.

Uhura looked at him. "Go get him," she said.

Amelia sat down in the command chair. "Stand by for Coordinates," she told Chekov.

"Yes, ma'am," Chekov answered.

"Enter 3517 by 2598," Amelia ordered.

"Coordinates are confirmed, beaming you down now, sir," a crewman answered.

Amelia stood up when Spock was gone. "Mr. Sulu, you have the comm."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he took the spot she was occupying.

"Ambassador?" Uhura questioned as she went by her. "Do you want me to try and contact New Vulcan for you?"

"No….this isn't something I am going to tell my Spock over a message, it will be done in person. I am going to go to sickbay, please tell me when your Spock makes contact with us," she said.

"Yes ma'am," she answered.

"Please…Amelia or Ambassador. I was never…cut out for command," she told Uhura.

Uhura looked at the other woman. "I disagree with you Ambassador, you saved the Enterprise."

"At what cost?" Amelia asked as she got into the turbo lift.

**(OK so there's another chapter with the whole Tribble and sickbay thing)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Emotional train ready to continue. Get those hankies out! And don't forget to review****J**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 27

Amelia stepped into sick bay and stopped when she saw the stretcher with the body on it.

"Doctor," a nurse said to get his attention.

Bones came over and took her by the arms. "You really shouldn't be here, Darling," he told her.

"Exactly where do you suggest that I be Doctor? With his death, a future me ceases to exist. So I am mourning for the man that I knew as James Kirk and what he will not become and I am mourning my existence, plus that of my children. So, Doctor, may I have a moment?" Amelia questioned.

Bones looked at her. "Go on," he said as he sat down at a table.

Amelia took a breath as she walked over to the body bag and took a deep breath. "You put me in charge of the blasted ship and you go and get yourself killed, now that doesn't look good on my record does it?" she told the deceased man. "Well lucky for me, I don't exist in this time line…God Jim, you had so much to do…so many lives you were going to make a difference in, and I'm not talking about me, but everyone on this crew…." she said as she sat down and wiped her eyes. "Someone once told me….that a crew was only as good as it's Captain. The Enterprise was Gold…." she said as she let the tears come.

Bones came over by her. "You know they never covered this in medical school."

"Covered what?" Amelia asked as she wiped her eyes.

"How to give comfort to someone's future daughter when he dies," Bones said.

Amelia had to smile. "You never change Bones…." she told him. "I never…got to say goodbye when his other self died…now I find myself at a loss of words on what to say."

"Sounded like you were doing pretty good," Bones said.

"Thanks," Amelia answered. "You, Spock and him, you made a good team. Spock would never admit it, not in this time line or in mine, but he considered you a good friend."

Bones laughed. "That green blooded hemoglobin considered me a friend?" he asked. "Sorry, I do know that you are married to him in your time line, which is kind of creepy."

"Ambassador, I am sorry," Carol said as she walked up to her.

"Thank you Dr. Marcus. How is your leg?" she asked. Amelia looked at the female Doctor and could not help but feel saddened for her loss, a loss of a son that she did not know was to exist.

"Dr. McCoy is a miracle worker, hardly hurts at all," Carol said.

Amelia nodded. "There was a lot of miracle workers on the Enterprise," she answered as she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. "Bones….is that tribble moving?" she asked, hesitantly as she stood up.

Bones went over to it then looked at a tribble. "Get me a cyro tube now!" he ordered.

"Bones? What's going on?" Amelia asked. "Wait you used…when I was down here earlier, you used Khan's blood on it…" she said.

Bones pointed to a nurse. "Get this guy out of the cyro tube, keep him in an induced coma, we're going to put Jim inside! It's our only chance of preserving his brain functions!" he ordered.

"How much of Khan's blood is left?" Carol asked.

"None," McCoy answered. "Enterprise to Spock come in! Damn it man, come in!"

Amelia took a breath. "He was in a state that I rarely ever saw Spock in, even now…it's possible he is letting anger get to him and focused on getting Khan, he's probably blocked every thing out but that one goal," she said as she started to leave sickbay.

"Where the blasted are you going?" McCoy asked.

"To the bridge," she said as she left.

"Activate the cryogenic sequence," McCoy ordered. "I can't reach Spock. I need Khan alive. You get that son of a bitch back on board right now! I think he can save Kirk. Can we beam them up to the ship?" he asked.

"They keep moving! I can't they keep moving! I can't get a lock on either of them!" Sulu reported as Amelia came onto the bridge.

"Can you beam someone down?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Ambassador," Sulu answered.

Amelia walked over to Uhura. "You may be the only one that can get through to him in the state that he is in," she told the other woman as she lowered her voice. "I see the way he looks at you, this Spock has learned love a lot earlier then my Spock. But the one thing that they have in common is that they need a voice of reason to get through to them. Uhura, you are this Spock's voice of reason," she told him.

Uhura nodded and squeezed her hand. "I'll get them back," she assured the other woman. "Beam me down," she ordered

"Setting coordinates now," Sulu reported and beamed her down.

Amelia took a breath. "Dr. McCoy, Uhura's beamed down to get Spock and Khan."

"Have them beamed directly to sickbay," he instructed.

"I highly recommend security detail being set up around Khan," Amelia instructed.

"I'm going to knock the Son of Bitch out," McCoy answered.

**(AH! So we're kind of end of the movie except for waking Kirk up two weeks later and the relaunch of the Enterprise a year later. There's going to be a few filler scenes before we get Kirk awake, and then get her back to her Spock.)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ah reviews! They are loved. They make me know I'm doing something right (for the most part) **

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 28

Amelia sighed as she walked out of the shower in the hotel in San Francisco. Dr. McCoy had threatened her with admitting her to the hospital if she did not leave to get some rest. She did not want to spend any unwanted time as a patient in any kind of hospital, especially Starfleet Medical. She sighed as she sat down and initiated a call to New Vulcan, and walked over and picked up her coffee while she waited for the call to connect.

"Aduna," Spock greeted.

"Adun, it is good to see your face," Amelia answered as she sat down on the couch.

"Mr. Spock was kind enough to contact me and tell me that you were alright and that you would contact me when you left the hospital," Spock answered. "How is the Captain?"

"Still unconscious, but Dr. McCoy thinks it won't be long," Amelia answered. "And, as soon as he is conscious, I promise I will be on the first possible shuttle bound to New Vulcan."

Spock nodded. "You look tired."

Amelia smiled. "I am tired, my husband, I will not lie. Bones threatened to admit me to the hospital if I did not get some rest. I decided not to argue with him."

"Mr. Spock informed me that it was your idea to bluff Khan by using his own people," he told her.

"That does not surprise you does it my love? Khan's only care had always been his crew, if there was ever a chance to win over him, it was using his crew against him," Amelia explained as she ran her hair through her long grey hair.

"No, that does not surprise me, what does surprise me, my wife, is that you were in command of the Enterprise," Spock told her.

Amelia sipped her coffee. "It was logical."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "When I questioned Mr. Spock about how that came about, his answer was about the same, and he would not give more information. Amelia, did my other self win an argument?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "I plead the fifth," she told him as she tried not to smile. "Yes, my love, for once in either time line, you won an argument with a Kirk. In my defense, I was in a weakened mind state, and I had just lost an argument with my future father, and young Spock caught me off guard and put me on the spot. Don't get used to it," she warned.

Spock smiled. "Oh I would never get used to it," he told her. "I do agree with the younger version of myself, it was logical for you to be in charge of the Enterprise at the time."

"I technically almost crashed the ship," Amelia told him. "It is something that I do not want to do again."

"It is something I do not plan to give you the chance to do again," Spock told her. "Besides being tired my love, are you alright?" he asked.

Amelia smiled at her husband. "If you are asking about my friend Mr. Eel, he is behaving. He has quit hurting, I am sure that my closeness to Khan aggravated my stress level, which in turn aggravated it. I thank you for your concern my love."

"I will always be concerned when it comes to your health," Spock answered.

Amelia smiled. "I really doubted that I would be having any sort of conversation with you again, Adun. I am glad that once again I come out with my life against Khan."

Spock nodded. "I am also glad of that. The thought of you not returning me troubled me and was on my mind since our last discussion."

"I know my love, but hopefully Jim will wake up soon and I will return home to you," she said. "Did I tell you that both my mother and Carol Marcus were aboard the Enterprise?"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "That is…an interesting development."

Amelia laughed. "That's one word for it," she said. "But I keep reminding me that this time line is different and they will have to find there own way," she said.

"Have you talked with her? Your mother?" Spock questioned.

"In passing…it's bad enough Jim and the crew know I'm his daughter, I really don't want to push my luck any more then necessary. I think I've already pushed the Kirk luck as much as is possible for any Kirk of any age," Amelia said. "The Admiral board has asked if I would be returning for the rechristening of the Enterprise."

"What was your answer?" Spock asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

"That I would discuss it with my husband, and that I would not come with out him," Amelia answered. "I just have this sneaky feeling that I am never going anywhere alone again."

"That suspicion is correct," Spock answered.

"I know you well, my love," Amelia answered.

"You can tell them that we will attend," Spock answered.

Amelia nodded. "I will," she said. "I hope it is not long until I am in your arms again, husband."

"I share the same sentiment wife," he told her as he touched the screen. "I am proud of you."

"Thank you," she responded as she touched the screen. "Trust me when I say I have had enough excitement to last me the rest of my lifetime. I would love to continue our conversation, but I am going to go take a nap. I will call back after I visit the hospital. I love you," Amelia told him.

"And I love you," Spock said. "I will look forward to your phone call, hopefully it will be good news and that the Captain is awake and that you will be returning to my side."

"I will hope for the same thing," Amelia said as she ended the transmission.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ah…time for Jim to wake up? Yeah I think so! There will be two more chapters-one with her returning to New Vulcan and then the rechristening of the Enterprise. And I am sorry I have not shown Chekov a lot…that little genius is hard to write for! Review please?**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 29

Amelia smiled as she stopped in front of the hospital room door hearing McCoy talking. "It looks like Jim's awake," she told the younger Spock. Both of them had been constant visitors to the young Captain Kirk's room for two weeks, essentially driving Bones crazy.

"I insist you go in," Spock said.

"We go in together Mr. Spock, and don't argue, you winning an argument is once in a life time, any life time, occurrence," she warned.

"Don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead. It was the transfusion

that really took its toll. You were out cold for 2 weeks," she heard McCoy tell the bed ridden patient.

"Transfusion?" Kirk asked, weakly.

"Your cells were heavily irradiated. We had no choice," McCoy answered.

"Khan?" Jim questioned.

"Once we caught him, I synthesized a serum from his super blood. Tell me, are you feeling homicidal? Power mad? Despotic?" he asked.

Amelia smiled coming into view. "Bones, I think you just described James T. Kirk to a tee, luckily traits I didn't inherit," she answered. "Ok maybe, I inherited them a little bit," she admitted. "Welcome back," she told him.

Jim looked at her. "I thought you'd be back on New Vulcan by now," he said.

"Well, you know, I sort of have an invested interest in you being resurrected," she told him.

The younger Kirk looked at Bones. "How'd you catch him?" he asked.

"I didn't," McCoy answered as the younger Spock came into view.

"You saved my life," Jim told Spock.

Bones huffed. "Uhura and I had something to do with it, too, you know," he said.

"Who noticed a dead tribble moving around on the table?" Amelia asked.

"You saved my life, Captain, and the lives…" Spock started to say.

"Spock! Let him finish," Amelia told him.

"She's right, let me finish. Thank you," Jim told him.

"You are welcome…Jim," Spock answered. "Doctor, I think the Captain and the Ambassador need a few minutes alone."

Bones nodded. "Don't get him worked up," he warned.

"I'll try to remember not to borrow another Star Ship and almost crash it," she responded as she raised an eyebrow at Bones.

"See you are just spending to much time around Vulcan's," Bones grumbled as he walked out.

"Commander Spock, would you mind getting me a shuttle schedule to New Vulcan?" Amelia asked.

"Of course, Ambassador," he answered as he left.

"I wake up and you leave? I might think you don't want any more excitement," Jim told his future daughter.

Amelia laughed. "Well, you are right, no more excitement for quite a long time. And, I did promise my Spock, that as soon as you woke up that I would return to New Vulcan. You are awake."

"You and any version of Spock…creepy," he said as he shook his head.

Amelia patted his shoulder. "Don't think about it," she told him. "I need to apologize to you Jim…"

Jim looked at her. "Apologize?"

"I came onto the Enterprise under false pretenses, and I hid myself from you when Nero destroyed Vulcan and this Mr. Spock deserted you on the planet. I told myself that it was because you needed to discover the way without any pressure. But the truth is, I did it because I didn't want to relive my last conversation again with my Captain Kirk. We didn't agree on many matters," she said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Jim responded sarcastically.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I wanted to fix a relationship that you had no part of…and that was wrong of me. But as I said on the Enterprise, I needed to see this version of you. It was not logical, but I am human, so I let emotions take over."

Jim looked at her. "I am glad that you took that chance."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You were always one step of Khan…you saved the ship and it's crew," he told her. "Actually you know what…no that's not the reason. You know in this time line, I never knew my father."

Amelia nodded. "He was a good man," she told him.

Jim nodded. "It sounds like the other Jim Kirk wasn't the best father…and I'm going to take a wild guess that he didn't know about you until you were older."

"Fourteen, but how did you know?" Amelia asked.

"The way you told me that you were my daughter in front of Khan, I had a feeling you had the same conversation before," he said.

"I didn't do it in front of Khan last time," Amelia said with a smile.

"That's probably a good thing," Jim said.

"Where are you going with this line of questioning Jim?" she asked.

"Maybe this time, whoever your mother is and I can get it right," Kirk told her. "From what I see Amelia Kirk is an amazing woman, and I can just imagine what she'd be like with both of her parents in her life at the same time."

Amelia smiled. "Captain if that's your way of asking who my mother is, nice try," she said with a smile.

"You would have made a great Captain, I'm going to have to work on the future you to get in the Command track," he told her.

"Well maybe if Amelia Kirk exists in this time, she won't have a eel in her ear, and her track will be different. But I have no regrets, Jim. As I told Spock, I never wanted to command a Star Ship."

Kirk smiled. "But it's in your blood. Captain Pike once told me that my father commanded a Star Ship for 12 minutes and he saved 800 lives. He dared me to do better," he said. "You took command of the Enterprise and pulled the ultimate bluff on a maniac superhuman, you did better. I'm really going to have to step up my game."

Amelia smiled as she kissed the top of his head. "You'll do amazing…Dad," she said as she stood up and wiped her eyes. "I will see you at the rechristening of the Enterprise. And, yes my Spock will be there, he's never letting me out of his sight again. Something about being a Kirk, and attracting trouble. I would have no idea what he was talking about," she said with a grin.


	30. Chapter 30

**The ending is here! I thought I'd need two more chapters but if I did another one, it would be really short. And it worked out well.**

**Thank you for all the reviews.**

**Thank you for all the love! Before I continue, let me tell you a little about how Amelia Kirk came to be. I will be 41 in a little less than two weeks, I would watch re runs of Star Trek and made a character in my head. Anna Kirk. She was the daughter of James Kirk, about the age I was. I wrote fan fiction before it became popular! I never put her on paper, but she was always there. With the relaunch, she's kind have been talking to me again. I did change her name and getting her with Prime Spock is new, but they work. So I thank you all for embracing a character that has been with me for at least 30 years. Also, since Amelia's had semi private conversations with most of the crew but Sulu and Chekov, brain bugged me to have one with Sulu. Once again, sorry Chekov! But Sulu is a pilot.**

**Reviews are loved!**

The Future of Non Existance

Chapter 30

Amelia climbed on the shuttle, knowing it was empty except for her. "Well Mr. Christenson I hope you don't mind me as your only company," she said to the pilot with out even looking up.

"I hope that you don't mind a change in pilot's Ambassador," she heard the familiar voice say.

Amelia stopped and turned around. "Mr. Sulu what are you doing here?"

"Evan and I went to piloting school together, I asked him if he minded that I take this run to New Vulcan," he said as he stood up and helped her with her bag.

"Sulu I appreciate it, but this isn't necessary," she told the young man.

"Actually Ambassador, it is. You told Khan that you would do anything for family, so would I. I'm not going to let someone else deliver you to New Vulcan, Ambassador. You're stuck with me," he told her.

Amelia had to laugh as she sat down and put on her seat belt. "I forgot how stubborn the crew of the Enterprise could be," she told him. "By the way, Mr. Sulu, I haven't forgotten that you did disobey a direct order," she told the man with a small smile.

"Write me up," he said as he took the pilot's seat. "I did what needed to be done."

"And I do appreciate it, Hikaru," Amelia answered. "And, I also appreciate this."

Sulu smiled back at her. "It's my pleasure, Amelia. We should be at New Vulcan in 18 hrs and 14 minutes. A little faster if I step on it," he said.

Amelia arched her eyebrow. "No offense, but you can go normal," she assured him.

"Yes ma'am," Sulu answered.

Seventeen hours thirteen minutes later:

"This is Lt. Sulu requesting permission to land," he said as he approached New Vulcan.

Amelia arched an eyebrow as she took off her glasses and looked at him. "Almost an hour early, Mr. Sulu, you stepped on it for a bit."

Sulu grinned. "Had a good tail wind."

Amelia laughed as she heard the response. "Permission to land given," came the voice.

"Acknowledged, landing procedure activated," Sulu responded.

"I will make sure that you get quarters to rest, Sulu. And no arguments, we take care of family Mr. Sulu," she responded as he landed the shuttle.

"Yes ma'am," she answered as the door opened.

"My wife does not like being called ma'am, Mr. Sulu, she prefers Ambassador or Amelia," the older Spock told the young man. "Thank you for bringing her home."

"Anything for family Mr. Spock," Sulu answered.

"Impatient husband? Couldn't wait for me to get off the shuttle?" Amelia asked standing up.

"It would be illogical to wait for you to get off the shuttle, when I was waiting for your arrival," Spock said as he kissed her. "Welcome home."

"I told Sulu that we would arrange quarters for him to rest," she said as she touched his face. _"I think you are making him uncomfortable with your show of affections."_

"_At this time I do not care," Spock answered in her head. _"Arrangements have already been made. My assistant will take you. You understand why I do not accompany you myself," he told Sulu.

"Totally understood Sir," he said as he smiled.

Spock walked off the shuttle with her. "You look rested," he told his wife as he kissed her hand.

"I have managed to catch up on some sleep, my husband. I expect that I will get more now that I am home," she said as she walked with him.

"You will," he agreed as they walked into there quarters. Spock took her face in his hands and kissed her. "Do not ever scare me like that again."

"I do not plan on it," she answered as she rubbed his hands. "I do know how lucky I am to have survived another meeting with Khan," she said as she kissed him.

"It is quite improbable that someone would survive three meetings with Khan and tell about it," he said as he leaned his head on hers.

"I am a Kirk…I think we strive to break all improbability rules," she teased as she kissed him. "They're going to be alright."

"Who?" Spock asked.

"The captain, Spock, the rest of the crew. They might be young, but in a way, I think that makes them better in some respects to our time line. It makes them more willing to do what needs to be done."

One Year Later, Rechristening of the Enterprise

Amelia squeezed her husbands hand, as they stood in the back of the crowd. She knew this would be the last time she would lay eyes on this crew of the Enterprise. That's the way it should be. This was there journey, she had already had hers. She watched as her future father gave a speech.

"There will always be those who mean to do us harm. To stop them,we risk awakening the same evil within ourselves. Our first instinct is to seek revenge when those we love are taken from us. But that's not who we are. We are here today to rechristen the U.S.S. Enterprise ,and to honor those who lost their Iives nearly one year ago. When Christopher Pike first gave me his ship he had me recite the Captain's Oath, words I didn't appreciate at the time. Now I see them as a call for us to remember who we once were, and who we must be again. And those words? Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her 5-year mission, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before," he said.

Amelia looked up at him and nodded. She gave the Vulcan salute and mouthed, "Live Long and Prosper."

FIN


End file.
